Soul Sister
by Bebel Cullen
Summary: Bella termina el instituto con el corazón roto: Jacob, su mejor amigo no corresponde sus sentimientos... Pero en la universidad, conocerá a quienes si serán importantes en su vida.
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Para variar, el día se había presentado lluvioso en Forks. Bella abrió los ojos y sonrió: tenía que acudir nuevamente al instituto, al fin, por última vez. Ahora comenzaría su nueva vida, cambiaría de ambiente y, con suerte, conocería a personas más normales. Realmente odiaba a sus compañeros, nunca dejaban de encontrar una falla en su cuerpo o en su comportamiento. Sí, se burlaban de ella constantemente por su torpeza y su adicción a los libros… ¿Cuál se suponía que era el problema?.

La última broma había colmado su paciencia: Tanya se había acercado para invitarla a una fiesta de disfraces que se realizaría en su casa al día siguiente, y al ver su buena voluntad decidió aceptar. "Bella y su inocencia", solía reprenderle Renee, su madre. Y así fue que alquiló un disfraz de vampiro y se encaminó hacia la fiesta. Nunca había esperado lo que se encontró allí: tocó timbre e inmediatamente después de que abrieran la puerta comenzó una seguidilla de fotos. Ohh no, esto no era una fiesta de disfraces, se habían burlado de ella una vez más! Las risas la estaban volviendo loca y las lagrimas no tardaron en caer por sus mejillas… Pero ahí estaba Jacob, su mejor amigo, su sostén, su amor. Y la sacó de allí, consolándola y preguntándole por qué había creído en la invitación de esa imbécil.

Y si, como se habrán dado cuenta, Bella estaba enamorada de su mejor amigo. Su mejor amigo con novia: Leah. No es que tuviera algo contra ella, pero cada vez que los veía juntos su corazón se partía en pedacitos, cada vez más pequeños.

Aquel día, el último del instituto, Bella se animaría y le confesaría su amor, para luego irse a Yale con su beca, y olvidarse de todo para siempre (o eso era lo que ella pensaba).

- Jake! - lo llamó, y él se giró para ir hacia su encuentro con su gran sonrisa blanca, haciendo que hiperventile – Te estaba buscando desde que llegué!

- Oh Bella, lo siento, yo también estaba buscándote! – su corazón se aceleró – Tengo algo muy importante que decirte! Pero parece que tu también, así que las damas primero…

- De acuerdo… Es muy difícil para mi decirte esto… Desde hace un tiempo descubrí que estaba enamorada… de ti… - luego de decir esto, se ruborizó y vio la cara de espanto de Jacob.

Sin que pudiera contestar nada, apareció Leah, muy feliz y abrazándola le dijo lo peor que podía escuchar:

- Bella! Tenemos que contarte algo muy importante! Vamos a ir a Yale! Y nos vamos a vivir juntos!

Bella no contesto, lo único que pudo hacer fue salir corriendo de allí antes de que las lagrimas cayeran por sus mejillas…

* * *

Bueno, es una idea que tengo desde hace un tiempo... Espero que les guste, supongo que en un rato subo el primer capítulo! Besos!


	2. Recomenzando

**Recomenzando**

_**Bella POV:**_

Me había cansado de decirle a mamá que iba a estar bien. Renee solía ser muy pesada cuando se lo proponía, pero ¿qué le puedo decir? Soy su única hija y además de tener dos pies izquierdos, algo que hace de los accidentes algo muy común en mi vida cotidiana, tengo roto el corazón.

Pero ya me había decidido: empezaría de nuevo, ya no pensaría en los momentos malos en el instituto, ya no pensaría en Jak… Jacob. Ohh, se supone que no debía llorar, mamá se pondría peor!

Así que llegó el momento de mi partida, Charlie, mi padre, se puso melodramático, algo realmente extraño en él. Me abrazó y me hizo prometerle que si necesitaba algo llamaría, y añadió:

Saldremos inmediatamente para New Haven, pero… - siguió hablando, así que opté por no escucharlo, seguramente ya estaba pensando en facilitarme un gas pimienta… Creí escuchar un "Te quiero", pero no estaba muy convencida...

De camino al aeropuerto, la lluvia empeoró, y Charlie tuvo que disminuir la velocidad, más aún. Mamá no paraba darme indicaciones. Y gracias a Dios, llegamos. Me despedí, entregué mi pasaje y abordé el avión.

El viaje se hizo largo, en algunos momentos mi lista de reproducción resultaba bastante deprimente, por lo que apagué mi MP3 y me dispuse a dormir. Una amable señora me despertó cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba teniendo pesadillas, algo que me avergonzó muchísimo. Al final terminó contándome la historia de su vida, lo que agradecí, ya que me alejó de mi realidad.

Al llegar a destino tomé un taxi y me dirigí hacia el campus. El ambiente era alentador, nadie parecía mirarme como a un bicho raro, cosa que si sucedía en el instituto. Respiré: mi piel albina y mi cabello castaño rojizo no llamaban la atención. Luego de andar un buen rato algo perdida decidí pedir indicaciones. Según me informaron compartía un pequeño departamento con dos jóvenes más. Perdí la calma de nuevo. Cuando llegué al edificio, subí hasta el segundo piso y me paré delante de la puerta número 5. Antes de que levantara mi mano para llamar, la puerta se abrió y apareció una pequeña chica de cabello negro azabache, ojos verdes y una hermosa sonrisa. No pude evitarlo: sonreí. Ahí fue cuando empezó:

Ahhh! Sabía que llegarías en cualquier momento! Tu debes ser Bella Swan, estábamos esperándote, por cierto, soy Alice Brandon! Vamos a divertirnos mucho! Ella es Rosalie Hale – y me señaló a una hermosa chica, capaz de deprimir a cualquier chica que la viera: cabello largo y rubio, algo ondulado, alta y con unos ojos azules impresionantes.

Hola Bella! – a pesar de su apariencia, su sonrisa fue sincera. – Que bueno que llegas! Ya podemos terminar de acomodar todo! Espero que no estés muy cansada por el viaje…

Hola Alice, Rosalie, mucho gusto! En realidad, pude dormir bastante durante el viaje, así que no tengo ningún problema con comenzar ahora…- estas chicas iban a caerme bastante bien, eran justo lo que necesitaba.

Eso es genial!- dijo Alice – luego podremos ir de compras! – y no pude evitar reírme.

El departamento estaba compuesto por una pequeña sala-comedor, la cocina, un baño y tres habitaciones más amplias de lo que esperaba. Acomodamos todas nuestras pertenencias y decidimos pedir pizza. Mientras almorzábamos nos contamos un poco más sobre nosotras. Alice comenzaría a estudiar Diseño, algo que debería haber intuido, y era oriunda de Phoenix, Arizona. En cambio, Rosalie estaba inscripta en la carrera de Abogacía, y provenía de Chicago. Ambas vivían con sus padres, por lo visto bastante adinerados, a juzgar por las tarjetas de crédito que pude ver en sus billeteras. Por mi parte, les conté que quería estudiar Economía y que venía desde Forks, Washington. Ninguna de las dos tenía novio, o algo por el estilo. Alice estaba convencida de que este año conocería al amor de su vida, y algo me dijo que no debía dudar de ella. Rosalie era más negativa, según nos dijo no tuvo muy buenas experiencias con los chicos.

Estoy de acuerdo contigo – le dije cuando profundizamos el tema – creo que voy a esperar que mi príncipe azul llegue por sí solo, no quiero buscar, no quiero volver a sufrir por amor!

Luego de recoger todas las cosas del almuerzo, Alice nos obligó a ducharnos para ir al centro comercial. La pasamos realmente bien, solo que después de dos horas de caminar con cinco bolsas en cada mano, estábamos destruidas. Aprovechamos para ir al cine y también cenamos.

Al llegar al campus lo único que pudimos hacer fue caer rendidas en la cama, y sin sacarnos los zapatos nos dormimos.

Si esto iba a ser así siempre, la universidad se convertiría en la mejor etapa de mi vida...

El primer semestre se pasó volando. Estaba en las nubes, con las chicas cada vez nos llevábamos mejor, parecía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida. Además encontré muchos compañeros de curso, pero quienes se convirtieron en mis amigos fueron Ángela y Ben, una parejita muy simpática. Por suerte no me crucé ni con Jacob, ni con su novia, Leah. Con respecto al estudio, me costó un poco adaptarme, pero logré cumplimentar con el plan correspondiente.

La semana de vacaciones la aproveché para visitar a mis padres, quienes se pusieron muy felices. Les conté de mi nueva vida y mis amigas, y también les prometí un día traerlas para que las conozcan.

Sin embargo, lo mejor y lo peor de todo, estaba por venir...


	3. Verde que te quiero verde

**Verde que te quiero verde**

_**Bella POV**_

El regreso a Yale fue normal. Las clases pasaban rápidamente, y a pesar de no haber visto a mi ex mejor amigo seguía sintiendo lo mismo… Él no tenía la culpa de no corresponder a mis sentimientos! Juro que trataba de olvidarlo, pero cada noche soñaba con él. Siempre era lo mismo: aquel día de la fiesta de disfraces, una pequeña broma de mis compañeros de clase. En esa ocasión Jacob me había rescatado, me había consolado, pero en el sueño todo cambiaba, se reía de mí junto con Leah. En vez de que el dolor disminuyera cada vez era más fuerte. ¿Cuándo iba a llegar el momento en que lo olvidara para siempre? ¿Cuándo encontraría a la persona que me haría feliz, incondicionalmente, en las buenas y en las malas, esos brazos en los que me sentiría segura?

Luego de esos sueños quedaba destruida, cosa que extrañaba a las chicas y no dejaban de preguntarme la razón. Al ver mis constantes negativas optaron por dejar que pase el tiempo y esperar a que tuviera ganas de abrirme con ellas. Solían decirme que, sea lo que sea, ya pasaría, y que ellas estarían conmigo siempre que lo necesite. Yo sonreía.

Mientras este asunto contaminaba mi vida, había descubierto que Alice tenía algún grado de adicción a las compras. No le importaba que la ropa ya no entrara en los placares, ella quería comprar más y más, todavía no me entra en la cabeza como sus padres no le hicieron ningún escándalo cuando los resúmenes de la extensión de su Visa o Master Card llegaban a sus manos… Eran alarmantes! Ya habíamos encontrado su personaje de ficción: Isla Fisher, que protagonizó la película "Loca por las compras", y cada vez que se lo recordábamos nos sacaba la lengua al mejor estilo infantil. Rosalie la acompañaba en todas sus andanzas y parecía que la única persona responsable que vivía en aquel departamento era yo. Me había enfurruñado varias veces y me negaba a ir de compras, pero la cara-de-gatito-de-Shrek de Alice era demasiado convincente. Tampoco quería enfrentarme a su ira, una vez su madre me lo había advertido por teléfono. Pero lo que más me llamaba la atención de la pequeña duende era su don. Si, un don. Alice parecía una clarividente, solíamos decir "nunca apuestes contra el duende". Funcionaba hasta en el más mínimo detalle, hasta la hora exacta en la que sonaría el teléfono, aunque no esperábamos ningún llamado.

Un día, se despertó, y al sentarse en el desayunador mientras preparaba café con leche y unas galletas, me dijo:

- Hoy te encontrarás con el amor de tu vida, lo presiento! – y luego agregó: - Rose, esto nos traerá algunos beneficios!

Nuestra cara era impagable, aún no estábamos muy seguras de que la precognición funcionara tan bien. Sin darle mucha importancia, me fui a mis clases. Estaba realmente preocupada porque con Ángela y Ben teníamos una exposición oral sobre un pensador. Hablar en frente de mucha gente hacía que tartamudeara, me convirtiera en un tomate y (resultado de estos dos componentes) olvidara mi parlamento.

El profesor ingresó en el aula e inmediatamente nos nombró para que pasemos al frente. Oh si, cómo no, me incendié, pero no fue tan malo como pensaba. El profesor nos dio algunas aclaraciones y al fin pudimos sentarnos. Luego de unos cuantos grupos más, llegaron los últimos chicos. Y ahí fue que _lo_ vi. No existían las palabras para describirlo, era simplemente perfecto: alto, musculoso, pero no exagerado, piel pálida, cabello completamente despeinado de un color cobrizo muy extraño, y lo más hermoso y llamativo: sus perfectos ojos verdes. Creo que un momento de toda esa inspección se me cayó la baba, así que preferí cerrar la boca. Pero mucho no aguanté, porque escuché la más tierna voz nunca oída. Y en ese momento sus ojos se posaron en los míos por exactamente quince segundos. Por supuesto me ruboricé y me empezó a faltar el aire. El chico se dio cuenta y me sonrió. Imposible. De pronto me encontré con el profesor, que daba por finalizada la clase. ¿Cuándo sucedió eso? Ángela, se dio cuenta, al igual que toda la clase, seguramente. Su único comentario fue:

- Si Ben no existiera… No, ni siquiera eso, nunca _ese_ chico se fijaría en mí.- y mirándome suspicazmente me dijo: - pero parece que en ti si, porque desde que terminó la exposición no deja de mirarte!- nuevamente el comentario de mi conciencia apareció: Imposible.

- Ang, en que mundo vives? – repliqué antes de hacerme muchas ilusiones – Es obvio que no me está mirando a mí… A lo mejor no puede creer cómo una persona puede babear tanto en tan poco tiempo! – y me reí, para no llorar.

Alice estaba loca! O quizá me confundí de "amor de mi vida". Obviamente no esperaba que él se fijara en mí. El sólo imaginarlo me daban ganas de reírme de mi misma. Después de darle vueltas al asunto durante la clase de Microeconomía me dije: _"Vamos Bella! Que tanto importa? Lo viste por menos de diez minutos! No irás a obsesionarte, tu no eres así! Acaso volverás a verlo? Deja de pensar en él!"_

Cuando llegué al departamento Alice estaba sentada en el sillón mirándome con usa sonrisa al estilo guasón. Creo que la asesiné con la mirada, porque de pronto preguntó:

- Fallé? No puede ser Bella, Alice Brandon nunca, y cuando digo nunca es NUNCA tuvo una visión que fracase!

- Alice? Cómo se supone que era? Dudo que la persona que ví sea el amor de mi vida… Creo que ésta vez, si te equivo…- no me dejó terminar.

- De ninguna manera! Ya verás, jamás volverás a dudar de lo que te digo! – y bajando el tono añadió: - Bella? Por qué dices que no puede ser el amor de tu vida?

- Es que no me ves Allie? Soy común! Bajita, extremadamente blanca, cabello y ojos marrones… Y él es la perfección caminando. Dudo que pueda explicártelo bien, no encuentro las palabras…

- Isabella! Cómo puedes decir que eres común? – esta era ya la segunda vez que se enojaba – Eres preciosa, por dentro y por fuera! Ya verás…- Rosalie, que hasta ahora no había metido bocado, me sonrió y asintió.

Y dicho esto, prendieron el televisor para ver una de nuestras series favoritas, Criminal Minds. Allí terminó la conversación, pero no mis pensamientos. Al acostarme esa noche, vino a mi mente aquella poesía de García Lorca, Romance Sonámbulo:

_Verde que te quiero verde, verdes vientos, verdes ramas…_

Y me quedé dormida. Por primera vez en casi un año, mis sueños no fueron sobre Jacob Black. Y agradecí por ello…

* * *

Qué les parece? Besos!


	4. Confesiones: Jacob

**Confesiones: Jacob**

_**POV Bella**_

Al día siguiente me levante alegre, preparé mis galletas preferidas con chips de chocolate, y el café con leche. Una vez hecho esto desperté a las chicas. Por cómo me miraban imaginé que se estarían preguntando por qué tenía una sonrisa plantada en mi cara. Alice comenzó…

- Con que cambiamos de opinión? – preguntó sugerente

- A qué te refieres? – contesté haciéndome la tonta

- Tú sabes bien Swan! Cuéntanos que pasó por esa cabecita castaña en toda la noche para que te levantes de tan buen humor, y no te atrevas a mentirnos, porque sabes que yo, Alice Brandon, te descubriré!

- Alice, por Dios, se debe a que es sábado! Que más esperabas?... – y agregué – Además soñé con él…

- Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! Qué fue?

- Sus ojos. Estoy completamente loca, ni siquiera se su nombre!

- Quiero más detalles! – gritó impaciente

- Oh Alice, déjala en paz! – salió Rose en mi defensa – cuando quiera contártelo lo hará.

El puchero de la duende no tardó en aparecer.

- Tú siempre terminas convenciéndome… En realidad fue todo muy extraño, parecía Forks, era todo muy verde, y de repente apareció, con esa sonrisa que me quitó el aliento. Lo único que dijo fue _"Isabella…"_. Y me desperté, pero la forma en que _lo dijo_ bastó para que mi buen humor apareciera!

Alice se conformó por fin, y decidió, cómo no, que íbamos a ir de compras. Sorprendentemente sólo compró un par de prendas para cada una, y luego fuimos a almorzar. Y ahí apareció el problema:

Jacob.

¿Era necesario que apareciera justo en ese momento? Mi cara cambió al instante y Rosalie lo notó.

- ¿Qué sucede Bella? ¿Qué viste?- y antes de que pudiera contestar se acercó

- Bella! Al fin te encuentro! – Y me abrazó. Sentir sus brazos alrededor mío otra vez hizo que mi corazón tartamudeara, al igual que años atrás, cuando descubrí que lo quería.

Pero pronto me soltó cuando apareció Leah. Por su actitud, me di cuenta de que Jacob le había contado todo…

- Que tal Bella? – dijo secamente – Que casualidad que vinimos a almorzar aquí!

- No nos presentas? – me preguntó Jacob

- Oh, sí, lo siento! Ellas son mis amigas: Alice Brandon y Rosalie Hale. Chicas, ellos son Jacob y Leah, amigos del instituto – la expresión de Jacob cambió, y supo que lo nuestro ya no era lo mismo. En otro momento hubiera dicho: él es Jake, mi mejor amigo de toda la vida!

El ambiente se tensó, y Alice agregó:

- Un gusto chicos! Lástima que no podamos quedarnos, tenemos una fiesta y debemos volver a casa a prepararnos! Que disfruten la tarde! Adiós!

- Nos vemos luego… – dijeron los dos.

No sabía que hacer, las lágrimas pronto comenzarían a correr por mis mejillas. Sólo por verlo, no podía tirar todo mi autocontrol por la borda! _Contrólate!_ me dije. Todo el camino estuve absorta en mis pensamientos, pero le gané al agua salada.

Ni bien llegamos, las chicas quisieron dejarme sola, conociéndome seguro quería que se fueran. Pero las detuve.

- Quédense por favor…- supliqué – Creo que es momento de que les cuente sobre mi historia con Jacob.

Si eso es lo que quieres, aquí estaremos, siempre contigo – respondió Rosalie con una sonrisa.

Entonces, comencé…

- Jake y yo nos conocemos desde que tenemos memoria, compartimos todo juntos: juegos, peleas, gustos… Nuestros respectivos padres eran amigos, se reunían todos los fines de semana en La Push, una playa muy hermosa, cerca de nuestro pequeño pueblo…

"Al crecer, y convertirnos en preadolescentes éramos grandes amigos, nos contábamos absolutamente todo, desde las peleas con nuestros padres hasta quién nos gustaba. Un día, me confesó que estaba enamorado de Leah, una chica de La Push, y me alegré por él, porque ella le correspondía. Se hicieron novios y llegué a quererla mucho… Pero un día, luego de casi dos años de noviazgo, se pelearon. Jacob estaba muy deprimido, lloraba por las noches, no quería salir, y tampoco nunca quiso contarme cuál fue el motivo de la ruptura. Yo era un gran consuelo para él. Lo único que hacíamos aparte de vernos en el instituto era hablar por MSN. Teníamos largas conversaciones, en donde podía ver como Jake había cambiado y cómo me gustaba eso."

"Luego de un año de la pelea, en mi cumpleaños número 17 hicimos una fiesta en la playa. La música lenta apareció y sentí los brazos de Jacob en mi cintura, y en ese momento, descubrí que estaba enamorada de él. Lo observé nuevamente: su piel morena, sus ojos suspicaces con un brillo especial, uno que hace rato no veía en el… No pude evitarlo!"

"Después de eso, lo notaba extraño y supuse que se había dado cuenta de que lo veía como algo más que un amigo. Pero no, de repente sus actitudes ya no eran las mismas. Con mi madre coincidíamos en que me 'tiraba onda'… Me enviaba canciones de amor, para que las escuche, se ponía celoso cuando (intentando disimular) le contaba que me gustaba algún que otro chico… Un día, al parecer, las cosas se estaban dando. Sus modos eran muy evidentes, y decidí, darle un pié disimuladamente. Pero sucedió todo lo contrario, comenzó a tratarme como antes, o mejor dicho, a destratarme…"

"Y a la semana volvió con Leah. Estaba realmente destruida, no dejaba de llorar, al punto que Jake se preocupó, pero no sabía como consolarme. Él pensaba que era por las constantes bromas que me hacían en el colegio, siempre me ayudaba con eso. Me 'salvaba'. Hasta que al fin me resigne, y decidí continuar. Una noche, mi madre me aconsejó que lo mejor era que le dijera lo que sentía por él, que al menos debía intentarlo. Y lo hice… el último día de instituto."

_Flashback_

_- Jake! - lo llamé, y él se giró con su gran sonrisa blanca, haciéndome enrojecer – Te estaba buscando desde que llegué!_

_- Oh Bella, lo siento, yo también estaba buscándote! – y mi corazón se aceleró, con esperanzas – Tengo algo muy importante que decirte! Pero parece que tu también, así que las damas primero…_

_- De acuerdo… Es muy difícil para mi decirte esto… Desde hace un tiempo descubrí que estaba enamorada… de ti… - y luego de decir esto, me ruboricé y vi la cara de horror de Jacob._

_Sin que pudiera contestar nada, apareció Leah, muy feliz, me abrazó y con lo que dijo me partió el corazón, más de lo que ya estaba…_

_- Bella! Tenemos que contarte algo muy importante! Vamos a ir a Yale! Y nos vamos a vivir juntos!_

_No contesto, y la única reacción estúpida que pude tener fue salir corriendo de allí antes de que las lágrimas cayeran por mis mejillas…_

_Fin Flashback_

- Y así fue que llegué aquí, con el corazón roto, y con el miedo de que pasara esto mismo que sucedió hoy…

Luego de contarles todo, no lloré, pero mi cara demostraba todo el dolor que sentía mi alma. Alice fue la primera en hablar:

- Bellita, no estés triste, es obvio que Jacob no te merece, mira todo lo que te hizo! Y no me digas que no fue a drede! – era la primera vez que escuchaba que me decían eso, y Alice tenía razón, en todo este tiempo no me había dado cuenta…

- Es cierto Bella… - continuó Rose – No dejes que se amargue tu vida por un idiota como él.- y cuando dijo eso, me di cuenta de que ella había tenido un dolor igual o más grande que el mío...

- Rose? – me decidí a preguntarle – Qué fue lo que te sucedió a ti?

Noté que tomó aire, e iba a relatar su historia, así que me preparé para oír y consolar…

* * *

Creo que va tomando forma... Veremos que sucede en el próximo capítulo, quizás hoy o mañana... Espero que les guste!


	5. Confesiones: Royce y James

**Confesiones: Royce y James**

_**Rosalie POV**_

Cuando Bella terminó de contarnos su historia, me invadió una terrible angustia. Recordé mi horrible pasado y me estremecí. Este mismo dolor no tardo en aparecer en mi cara y Bella lo notó…

- Rose? – me preguntó dudosa – Qué fue lo que te sucedió a ti?

Supe en ese instante que necesitaba descargarme, y que Alice y Bella realmente eran mis amigas, tenían algo de derecho a saberlo.

- Bueno – dije – creo que ha llegado el momento de contarles… Cuando tenía 14 años vivía con mis padres en Nueva York. Era tan feliz allí! Tenía muchas amigas, y podría decirse que era la reina del instituto. Lo siento si sueno vanidosa, pero tenía a casi todos los chicos detrás de mío. Había uno en particular que me interesaba, el más hermoso de todos. Si, en ese momento era muy superficial. Royce Benett era perfecto, lo que toda chica quería. Y afortunadamente él me quería a mi…

"Alto y fuerte en sus 16 años, ojos color miel y una sonrisa que quitaba el aliento. Un día, inesperadamente me invitó a salir, y ahí fue cuando lo conocí mejor: era realmente bueno, amable, todo un caballero… Sus padres estaban orgullosos de él y yo también. Recuerdo todavía cuando me dio el primer beso… Fue tan dulce, cuidadoso, sabiendo que yo era inexperta… Luego de unos meses formalizamos la relación, mis padres no estaban muy de acuerdo, creían que era muy pequeña."

Bella y Alice me miraban algo confundidas, no entendían que era lo que en tanta felicidad podría haberme causado a su vez tanta tristeza…

- Cuando cumplí los 15 – continué – Royce me regaló el anillo más hermoso que había visto en toda mi vida. Era muy fino y tenía una pequeña piedra brillando – se asombraron de que aún lo tuviera puesto…

"Recuerdo que cuando me lo dio me dijo: _'Rose, se que aun somos unos niños… pero te juro por mi alma, que lo que mas quiero en esta vida es tenerte a mi lado…'_ y me besó. El más perfecto que podía haber esperado en el día de mi cumpleaños. Lo que no sabía era que el nunca iba a cumplir su juramento…"

En ese momento las lágrimas comenzaron a correr por mis mejillas. Cuando pude controlarme, continué:

- Unos meses después pidió permiso a mis padres para llevarme al cine, cosa que sin duda le concedieron. Vimos una hermosa película de amor, cenamos y salimos del centro comercial… Nunca me hubiera esperado lo que sucedió después. Royce tomó mi mano, muy fuerte, algo que me pareció extraño. Se lo notaba nervioso, y apuraba el paso. Mi corazón se aceleró al notar lo que estaba por suceder. Unos muchachos se acercaron y me tiraron del pelo, Royce salió en mi defensa pero eran más, y lo golpearon muy fuerte dejándolo inconsciente. A mi… me violaron… y no sólo se conformaron con eso, sino que cuando Royce despertó en medio del ataque, le dieron un tiro en la cabeza...

Para ese momento las lágrimas eran incontrolables… Pero continué:

- Cuando nos dejaron ahí, pedí auxilio. Royce estuvo internado en coma por 4 meses, luego descubrieron que nunca despertaría… A la semana falleció, mi pobre amor… Sus padres no pudieron soportarlo, al tiempo quisieron divorciarse, pero aprendieron que la carga se lleva mejor si se comparte. Pronto decidieron tener un bebé, aún eran jóvenes, y si bien obviamente nunca reemplazarían a Royce, pudieron pensar en otra cosa.

"El dolor que me causó a mi todo lo sucedido fue inexplicable; dejé de comer, prácticamente no dormía, mi rendimiento en el instituto fue disminuyendo… Mis padres me enviaron a un psiquiatra, y poco a poco con la medicación fui mejorando. Y cuando el dolor (que obviamente nunca cesó) abrió paso a la resignación, papá decidió que lo mejor sería mudarse a Chicago. Sin duda acepté, lo único que quería era dejar de estar en el lugar en donde se arruinó mi vida. Recuerdo que juré nunca más enamorarme."

Y para aligerar el ambiente bromeé:

- Obviamente nunca podré no enamorarme… Aunque él siempre estará en mi corazón…- así finalicé mi relato.

Bella y Alice lloraban desconsoladamente. Me abrazaron tan fuerte que me sentí muy reconfortada… Brazos fuertes, eso era lo que necesitaba. Alice habló:

- Estoy completamente segura de que encontrarás nuevamente el amor, y puedo decirte que superará con creces todo ese sufrimiento que tuviste que vivir…

- Que mujer tan fuerte eres, no hubiera soportado ni la mitad de lo que te ha sucedido… Creo que por el sólo hecho de haber tenido el valor de contárnoslo, aunque te duela el alma, te hace merecer el más grande de los amores…

- Gracias chicas! Las quiero tanto! Creo que nunca se los había dicho… Gracias por estar…

_**Alice POV:**_

Me sentía horrible. Lo que le sucedió a Rosalie fue horrible, y su fortaleza admirable! Decidí que era momento de plantarles una sonrisa en esas caritas tristes!

- Bueno, como ustedes se abrieron conmigo, voy a contarles mi historia, que en su momento fue triste, pero lo cierto es que ahora me da mucha risa…

- De acuerdo – dijo Bella – levántanos el ánimo duende mágico!

Todas reímos. Me alegraba mucho por ello…

- Cuenta la historia – comencé alegremente – que en Phoenix vivía una niña con alma de duende, muy enamoradiza y bastante extraña también…

"Ahora si, hablando en primera persona (risas). Cuando comencé el instituto me enamoré, o algo así. Generalmente no suelo sufrir mucho por amor, así que, si como suponía, no era correspondida, la vida no se terminaría. Mis amigas no podían creer que pensara así, pero no lo comprendían: hay cosas peores – y miré a Rose comprensivamente – El hecho es que luego de un año de que mis sentimientos por el chico se mantuvieran igual, me invitó a salir. Era feliz! Sí que lo era… James es un rubio de ojos celestes muy lindo, pero realmente no se los recomiendo como persona!"

"Ustedes han dicho varias veces: 'nunca apuestes contra Alice'. Y tienen razón, nunca apuesten en contra, porque perderán. No se que es lo que tengo – explique – lo percibo como un don definitivamente. Lo que les voy a decir es un secreto muy grande, no deben contárselo a nadie, sino perdería gracia! Creo que puedo ver el futuro… No se rían! Es cierto! Me expresé mal… tengo presentimientos o algo así. El hecho es que lo que siento que va a suceder, sucede."

"Y he aquí mi problema. James parecía realmente interesado. Entonces decidí contarle mi idea sobre las 'visiones'. Al principio se rió, pero prometió que no se lo iba a decir a nadie. Pero lo hizo."

"Obviamente, lo descubrí antes de tiempo, pero no pude evitar nada… La humillación que me hizo pasar no puede explicarse. En la fiesta de fin de año se burlo de mí y de mis 'visiones' delante de todos. Dijo que era una loca pitonisa. Lo sé, delirante… Recuerdo sus palabras exactamente:

_Es que eres realmente tonta? Todavía no entiendo como pude interesarme en ti…_

"Eso dolió mucho. Y además todos se rieron de mí. Por Dios! Tuve que soportar dos años de burlas constantes, llorando como niña tonta! Pero ya ven, lo tomo con humor, como lo que fue: una estúpida actitud de un retrasado mental."

- Delirante, verdad? – les pregunté, sus risas no dejaban de sonar en toda la habitación!Había logrado mi cometido.

"Lo mejor de todo fue que en mi graduación, James se arrastró pidiéndome perdón sinceramente. Y como soy taan buena lo perdoné! Le dije que todo había sido una niñería, que ya no importaba que durante dos años me hayan mirado como un bicho raro."

- Espero haber logrado mi cometido… Están mejor? – terminé

- Definitivamente esas cosas solo te pasan a ti pitonisa! – me dijo Rose riéndose como loca

- Si, al igual que todo lo que pasará. Chicas, veo a tres hermanos muy guapos en nuestro futuro… - agregué inventando, pero mis propias palabras me sonaron muy reales…

- Si Alice, como no! – me dijo Bella poniendo los ojos en blanco – Creo que el lunes le diré a todo el campus que estas loocaa! Guerra de almohadas!

Y así pasamos el resto del día, entre bromas, para olvidar… Presentía que algo muy bueno se estaba aproximando…

* * *

Bueno, tenía que equilibrar, lo muy malo de Rose con lo muy tonto de Alice... Que les parece? Besos!


	6. Colisión

**Colisión**

_**Bella POV**_

El domingo pasó rápidamente y tuvimos que volver a la rutina facultativa. Durante las clases estuve muy distraída, pensando en Rose y su triste historia, no entendía como pudo haber salido adelante, tan pequeña que era…

De repente, Ángela me sacó de mi burbuja:

- Bellita! – me dijo entusiasmada – no sé en que planeta del sistema solar te encuentras, pero tengo información que te traerá a la Tierra nuevamente!

Me miró, buscando algún rastro de curiosidad en mi rostro, y obviamente lo encontró, pero decidió hacerse la interesante:

- No vas a preguntarme de que se trata?

- Vamos Ang! Sabes que me muero por saberlo! Y también sabes que no soporto que me dejen con la duda, así que adelante!

- De acuerdo… Ben a averiguado el nombre de tu chico! Además de otros datos de importancia!

- Yo tengo un chico? Desde cuando? Nunca me avisaron!

- Bells, no te hagas, sabes de quién te estoy hablando…

- Bueno, entonces, estoy esperando! Dímelo!

- Edward Cullen. Tiene 18 años, estudia Economía, igual que nosotras, así que seguramente compartirás muchas clases más con él… Vive en Seattle con sus padres y sus _dos hermanos_, Jasper, su gemelo, y Emmett, de 20 años. Déjame pensar qué más me dijo – aguardo 10 segundos y continuó – Su padre es médico. Y… hay algo más: tiene novia – mi mundo se vino abajo – pero según escuchó Ben, no durará mucho más con ella, no la soporta, pero no tengo más datos sobre el conflicto. Dónde está tu cara de felicidad Bella?

- Quieres que festeje que tiene novia? – la miré sorprendida – Ohh Dios, no puedo deprimirme por un total desconocido!

- Bella, ya te dije que está por terminar con ella… Cómo era su nombre? Ah, sí, Jessica, está en otra universidad, viene a verlo cada quince días.

Definitivamente estaba loca. Cómo podía ponerme así? Prácticamente no estuve en mi última clase, sólo presté atención cuando el profesor dio las fechas de examen. Al finalizar la hora de cátedra, tomé mis cosas y me dirigí hacia la salida, y cómo no, Jacob estaba esperándome. Me pregunté si habría estado averiguando mis horarios… Como pude le sonreí y me acerqué a saludarlo, pero el fue más rápido, me abrazó y me levanto en el aire. Parecía feliz de verme… ahora que no estaba Leah detrás suyo.

- Bella! Cómo estás? Hace tanto tiempo que no hablamos… Siento lo del sábado, Leah estaba de un humor de perros! Pero cuéntame, como vas con los estudios? – esto ya se parecía a un monólogo – Vi que hiciste nuevas amigas… Bella? Vas a contestarme?

- Ehh, si Jake! Estoy bien, no hay problema con lo de Leah. Los estudios bien, las chicas son increíbles, no pude encontrar compañeras de departamento mejores que ellas… Pero, sabes? Debo irme, quedé en que iba a ir a almorzar con ellas, así que nos estamos viendo – dije muy apresuradamente – envíale mis saludos a Leah… - giré y mientras le decía esto casi corría…

Tan rápido iba y mirando hacia atrás que me choqué con alguien…

- Lo siento tanto! Te golpeé muy fue-fuerte? – el sonrojo fue evidente, al igual que el tartamudeo al hablar cuando me di cuenta sobre quién me había avalanzado.

- No hay problema, tu te encuentras bien? – me dijo Edward Cullen con esa sonrisa ladina que me había vuelto loca aquel día que lo vi por vez primera.

- S-si, no hay problema – incoherente? – lo siento…

- Edward Cullen, un gusto – me dijo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban – Tú eres Bella Swan, no es así?

Me quedé frita. De donde rayos había sacado mi nombre?

- Exacto, e-el gusto es mío… - y como tengo que arruinar todo dije – E-están esperándome, nos vemos!

_Idiota, idiota, idiota! Ni siquiera dejaste que te conteste!,_ me reproché. Todavía no podía creerlo, sabía mi nombre! Iba en las musarañas, tenía su perfume impregnado su perfume en mi chaqueta. Cuando llegué al departamento las chicas me estaban esperando enfurruñadas, pero al ver mi cara, sonrieron.

- Cuéntanos ya por qué traes esa sonrisa de enamorada! – dijeron al mismo tiempo

- Me choqué con Edward Cullen!

- Quién?

- Edward Cullen! El chico de los ojos verdes!

- Oh por Diooos! Te habló?

- Si, pero eso no es lo mejor de todo! Él sabe mi nombre!

- Y cómo es que tu sabes su nombre?

- Ángela me lo dijo, además de otros datos… - y les conté todos los detalles de la información.

- Hermanos? – dijo Alice asombrada

- Si, que tanto te asombras? – le dije – Déjame recordar sus nombres… Emmett y Jasper? Creo que sí

- Guauu, si él es como lo describes, no quiero saber cómo serán esos dos! – dijo Rose

- Ya quiero conocerlos! – Alice realmente estaba loca, pero así la quería.

- Espérate All! No soy amiga de Edward! Te diré algo que te enojará…

_- Edward Cullen, un gusto – me dijo. Sus ojos verdes brillaban – Tú eres Bella Swan, no es así?_

_- Exacto, e-el gusto es mío… - y como tengo que arruinar todo dije – E-están esperándome, nos vemos!_

- Acaso tienes problemitas Swan? Cómo pudiste hacer eso? – se quejó

- Ya sabes como soy… Pasé mucha vergüenza, mi sonrojo fue muy notorio, estoy segura de que sonrió porque notó que me había deslumbrado…

- Eres imposible! – me dijo – Tienes la autoestima por el piso, y eso no me gusta! Si sigues en ese plan no querré hablar más contigo!

Y ella tenía razón, fui una imbécil… Cuando me volví a cruzar con Edward no me saludó. Esa vez lloré como hace rato no lo hacía…

_**Edward POV**_

Recuerdo el primer día que la vi. Con su cabello marrón algo despeinado y sus preciosos ojos chocolate profundo algo preocupados, seguramente porque se había pasado de la hora. No pude prestar atención y al ser la primera clase, no me enteré ni siquiera de la bibliografía que íbamos a utilizar. Después de ese día no dejé de observarla, cada día encontraba un detalle nuevo: las pequeñas pecas alrededor de su hermosa nariz, los mechones rojizos de cabello que se notaban solo a la luz del sol o el sonrojo que aparecía cuando descubría que por algún motivo llamaba la atención. Era torpe, no sabía ni su nombre, pero supe que me había enamorado de la hermosa chica…

Hasta que tuve la oportunidad, una clase de exposiciones. Cuando escuche su voz, supe que nunca iba a olvidarme de ella: era como un repique de campanas, simplemente perfecta… Isabella Swan, dijo el profesor. El nombre le hacía justicia a su persona. Tocó mi turno de hablar en frente de la clase. Estaba bastante nervioso, no por vergüenza a hablar en público, sino por ella.

Y me vio. No podía creerlo! Tenía la boca levemente abierta, y cuando se dio cuenta de que la miraba (sonriendo, por supuesto), miró hacia otro lado, sonrojada…

Cuando pase por al lado suyo escuché que su amiga la llamaba:

- Bella – no contestaba – Bella! Bellaaa! – se resignó, pero cuando terminó la clase la escuché decirle:

- Si Ben no existiera… No, ni siquiera eso, nunca _ese_ chico se fijaría en mí. Pero parece que en ti si, porque desde que terminó la exposición no deja de mirarte!- Qué evidente era! La chica lo había notado! No llegué a oir la respuesta de _Bella. _Qué bien sonaba…

Cuando llegué al departamento me encontré con Emmett, que para variar comentó:

- Hey! Hermanito! Por la cara que traes adivino que viste a tu _diosa!_

- Emmet, por Dios, no empieces… - lo retó Jasper, mi hermano gemelo.

- Si que la vi, y me miró! No puedo creerlo!

- Eddie, sabes que eres irresistible para todas las mujeres, es el gen Cullen, como es que te asombras! – Emmet siempre estaba bromeando…

- Que autoestima tan alta tienes grandulón! Un día encontrarás a la mujer que te hará pequeñito! – le dijo Jasper y empezaron a discutir.

Luego de un rato Emmett volvió a hablarme:

- Oye Ed, todavía no se cómo no te acercaste a ella… hace tres meses que la viste y que no dejas de hablar cursilerías sobre ella!

- No soy como tú Emm, además sabes que todavía no corté a Jessica. Ohhh Dios! Jessica… Alguien puede explicarme de nuevo como fue que accedí a salir con ella?

- Sí – obviamente Emmett contestó – Te emborrachaste en tu fiesta de graduación y cuando te pidió de salir aceptaste. Es simple, no sé que es lo que no comprendes – y antes de terminar de hablar se encogió para no recibir el golpe del almohadón que le arrojé.

- Está decidido: iré a verla mañana y terminaré con ella…

Al día siguiente subí a mi Volvo y fui directo a su departamento. Suelo ser un caballero cuando se trata de mujeres, pero aún me río de la manera en que suplicó que no la dejara…

- Jessica, sabes que te quiero, pero no puedo mantener una relación contigo a distancia, solo viéndote los fines de semana…

- Oh Eddie por favor! – odiaba que me llamara así – No me dejes! Ya sé… CONOCISTE A OTRA! DIME LA VERDAD EDWARD!

- Jessica, me voy, basta! – y se arrodilló y me tomó por los tobillos, no se cómo hice para que me suelte…

Que bien se sintió sacarse ese peso de encima. El lunes volví a la universidad feliz! Ahora podría acercarme a Bella sin ningún remordimiento. Las clases no pasaban más, y creo que se debió a que estaba demasiado distraído pensando en ella…

Cuando salí de mi última clase, me dirigí a la salida. Y allí la vi, hermosa como siempre: atravesando la puerta de una de las grandes aulas. Pero lo que pasó luego me rompió el corazón: un moreno alto la abrazó levantándola en el aire… Ella sonrió y cruzó unas palabras con él, mientras me iba acercando. Tan distraído estaba que no me dí cuenta cuando ella giró, todavía mirando al objeto de mi odio y chocó conmigo. Sonreí inmediatamente, con aquella sonrisa que Emmett decía que deslumbraba a las mujeres…

- Lo siento tanto! Te golpeé muy fue-fuerte? – el sonrojo y ¿tartamudeó?

- No hay problema, tu te encuentras bien? – le dije, intentando no lanzarme a sus bellos labios

- S-si, no hay problema, lo siento…

- Edward Cullen, un gusto – le dije – Tú eres Bella Swan, no es así? – se quedó helada, había dado demasiada información!

- Exacto, e-el gusto es mío… E-están esperándome, nos vemos! – y salió casi corriendo de allí, asustada.

Mi corazón volvió a romperse. No le interesaba en lo más mínimo. Llegué al departamento más desanimado que nunca… Mis hermanos lo notaron y sorprendentemente, Emmett no abrió la boca, se ve que me vio realmente mal. Y ahí fue que lo decidí: no me acercaría más a Bella, no quería sentir su rechazo otra vez… ¿Cómo pude hacerme tantas ilusiones?

* * *

Quería empezar con los POV de Edward así no quedaba con ciclotímico... El fin de semana subiré seguramente el próximo capítulo! Besos!


	7. Planes

**Planes**

_**Alice POV**_

Cuando terminó el semestre veía a Bella realmente muy mal. Por más que quisiera sacarle información sabía que era por aquel chico, así que decidí poner en marcha la _operación Alice._ Usando mis fantásticas técnicas de investigación, logré entrar a una base de datos de los alumnos de la Universidad… Arriesgado, lo sé, pero por mi amiga, lo que sea! Tarde menos de una hora en encontrar lo que buscaba: información sobre el famoso Edward. Rescate mail y número de apartamento dentro del campus. Obviamente, también husmeé en los datos de sus hermanos, sólo por si acaso!

Luego de eso, escribí un mail, ya que cada una estaba pasando una semana con sus respectivos padres.

_De: alicebrandon __..._

_Para: bellaswan ..._

_Asunto: Planes_

_Isabella Swan:_

_He aquí información que te puede ayudar, y estás obligada a utilizarla, no quiero enfadarme contigo! La semana que viene hablaremos personalmente…_

_Edward Cullen_

_Mail: edwardcullen234 ..._

_Apartamento: Block 2 – Depto 34_

_Piensalo. Love You_

_Alice _

Presioné enviar y apagué la notebook. Ahora si, podría disfrutar el día con mis padres!

_**Bella POV**_

Me desperté feliz de estar en Forks por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Bajé a desayunar y le di un enorme beso a mi madre en la mejilla.

- Cuanto amor! A que se debe tanta felicidad? – me dijo Reneé

- Estoy aquí! Quiero disfrutar estas vacaciones con ustedes! Qué más puedo pedir? – y por dentro pensé, sí que podría…

- Me alegro entonces princesa! – y agregó – con tu padre hemos estado conversado un temita… Cuando baje queremos tratarlo contigo.

- De acuerdo mami!

Desayuné tranquilamente, aunque un poco ansiosa, no sabía cual sería el tema que querían hablar mis padres. Al fin, Charlie bajo:

- Buen día Bells! Cómo amaneciste? – me saludó tiernamente papá

- Muy bien pa, y tu?

- Excelente! Cariño, crees que podríamos hablar ahora con Bella? – se dirigió a Reneé

- Sin problemas amor…

- De acuerdo, Bells, estábamos pensando con tu madre que, ya que tan bien hablas de tus nuevas amigas, nos gustaría conocerlas… Te parece que las invitemos a pasar una semana con nosotros aquí en Forks?

No podía creerlo. Charlie malinterpretó mi silencio:

- Bella, si no quieres… - no lo dejé terminar

- Claro que quiero papá! Me encanta la idea! Allie y Rose se pondrán felices!

- Entonces, está dicho! Invítalas, cuando puedan venir compramos los pasajes de avión…

- Gracias papá, mamá, los amo! Iré a llamarlas!

Subí a mi habitación y lo primero que hice fue prender mi notebook, a lo mejor estaban conectadas… Cuando abrí mi mail, me sorprendí al ver un mail de Alice. No podía creerlo! Estaba completamente loca, iba a asesinarla! Le mandé un texto:

_Duende malvada, conéctate al msn inmediatamente!_

_A que se debe ese tono? De inmediato ama Bella! _

Rose estaba on-line. Al instante Alice inició sesión.

_**Bella dice:**_

_Rose! Cómo estas?_

_**Bella a agregado a Aliice a la conversación**_

_**Rose dice:**_

_Bells! Que raro tu conectada!_

_**Aliice dice:**_

_Bellita, que pasó que me mandaste ese mensaje? Estás enojada?_

_**Bella dice:**_

_Tengo noticias! Contigo hablaré después Alice Brandon… Mis padres me han ofrecido que vengan a pasar una semana aquí en Forks! Qué dicen?_

_**Rose dice:**_

_Queeé? Estás hablando enserio? Yo acepto! Quiero conocer a tus padres!_

_**Aliice dice:**_

_Oh Bella! Que bondadosos tus padres! Yo también quiero ir! Obvio que sí!_

_**Bella dice:**_

_De acuerdo! Cuando creen que podrán venir? Así arreglamos todo…_

_**Aliice dice:**_

_Rose, tu podrás la semana entrante?_

_**Rose dice:**_

_Sin problemas! Mis padres no tendrán ningún problema!_

_**Bella dice:**_

_Perfecto! Iré a contarles a mis padres! Luego hablamos! Byee!_

_**Bella ha abandonado la conversación**_

Hablé con mis padres y arreglamos todo rápidamente. La semana pasó volando y pronto tuve a mis amigas en casa. Estábamos pasando una hermosa semana, Charlie y Reneé estaban encantados con ellas. Durante el día salíamos a recorrer los bosques, y por las noches teníamos largas charlas… Una de esas veces Alice, sacó a colación el mail que me había enviado:

- Bells, supiste utilizar la información que te envié? – me dijo con su puchero característico

- Alice, sabes que no lo haré, sabes que no agregaré a Edward a mis contactos… No me habla! Cuando me ve, sale prácticamente corriendo para otro lado…

- No me niegues que te mira! Ángela me lo ha dicho!

- Desde cuándo hablas con ella? – no podía creerlo!

- Tú no sabes muchas cosas querida! Ángela me contó que suele pararse en las puertas de las aulas solo para mirarte…

- Ang no ve bien, no lo sabes porque nunca te probaste sus anteojos! Jajaja

- No cambies de tema Isabella! – se quejó

- Bells, yo también he hablado con ella, y está muy convencida de lo que dice…

Antes de que pudiera contestar Alice habló:

- Por lo pronto, yo lo agregaré a tu msn! – dijo tomando mi notebook

- No! – grité y me arrepentí

- Bells, todo está bien ahí? – preguntó mamá, y las tres dijimos

- Sii, todo está bien!

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, el duende diabólico lo había hecho:

_Estás seguro de que deseas agregar a edwardcullen234 ... __ a tus contactos?_

Y Alice presionó SI, con su sonrisa malévola…

_**Emmett POV**_

Eddie se veía muy mal, había adelgazado, y tenía mi madre muy preocupada. Tomé las riendas de la situación, y como el gran hermano que soy ideé un plan. De ahí a que funcionara era otra cosa…

Ingresé en una base de datos de la universidad y busqué el número de apartamento de la tal Bella. Según decía vivía con dos alumnas más: Rosalie Hale y Alice Brandon. Moví mis cejas en señal de aprobación, e imploré: _Dios, permite que estén buenas! Si?_

Anoté en un papel:

_Isabella Swan:_

_Apartamento: Block 8, Apartamento 34_

Y comencé la búsqueda. Debería haber un depto libre allí, no toodo estaría ocupado… Luego de media hora de búsqueda:

- Bingo! – grité, tan fuerte que Edward se asomó y me miró como si estuviera loco. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió con lo suyo, es decir, con su cara de traste crónica…

Y que era lo que había encontrado? Me besé a mi mismo en el espejo ante tal eficacia:

_Alumnos:_

_Se encuentra desocupado en el Block 8, el apartamento número 35. Contactarse para más información con la administración del campus lo antes posible._

A escondidas, me comuniqué. Inventé una excusa sobre la hora y les dije que necesitábamos mudarnos. Tuve que usar mis atributos para conseguir que aceptaran el cambio, pero finalmente lo conseguí. _Yeah!_

Fui a la sala y encontré a mis dos aburridos hermanos sentados mirando TV.

- Eddie, Jazz: tengo algo muy importante que decirles – hablé solemnemente, y como esperaba, me miraban preocupados – Saben que no soporto estar siempre en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo… así que nos mudaremos de apartamento, mejor dicho, de Block… - puse mi mejor cara de gatito-de-shrek y agregué – espero que no les moleste…

La respuesta de Jasper me sorprendió:

- Me parece bien, creo que necesitamos un cambio… No crees Edward?

- Lo mismo digo… Siempre y cuando Emmett se encargue de la mudanza – y me miró, pensando que me había derrotado

- Sin problemas, _hermanito_ – le dije. Edward no imaginaba todo lo que estaba por hacer…

La suerte estaba de mi lado. Bah, del lado de mi pequeño hermanito enamorado…

_**Edward POV**_

Las vacaciones habían comenzado… Un tortuoso mes por delante. A pesar de que extrañaba a mis padres, lo que más quería era que pasara rápidamente, sólo para ver su hermoso rostro de nuevo.

Mi madre estaba preocupada por mi, lo sabía, pero no podía cambiar mi actitud. Me preparaba mis galletas preferidas, alquilaba las películas que sabía que me gustarían y hasta me regalaba libros, conocedora de mi amor por la lectura.

Emmett me miraba hastiado, estaba comenzando a desarrollar la capacidad de leerle la mente. Intentaba distraerme también, pero no lo lograba.

Sólo tenía en mi mente a Bella… Con Jasper era otra cosa, el me entendía, y podía hablar tranquilamente con él:

- Edward – me dijo en una de nuestras tantas charlas – no creo que observarla a través de las puertas de vidrio sea algo muy coherente…

- Lo sé Jazz, pero no puedo acercarme a ella de otra manera!

- Inténtalo… No puedes tener tan baja autoestima, quizás aquella vez no tenía un buen día, o la pusiste nerviosa, quizás también le gustas…

Lo miré como si hubiera enloquecido.

- No intentes levantarme el ánimo, sabes que no es así…

- Parece que hoy no se puede hablar contigo. – se enojó – No intento levantarte el ánimo, estoy enumerando las posibilidades!

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por un grito:

- Bingo! – gritó Emmett, y me asomé para ver si realmente estaba jugando o le faltaban algunos caramelos en el frasco. Sacudí la cabeza y volví con lo mío.

Jasper no me habló, así que me dispuse a seguir viendo la película que habíamos puesto con mi gemelo una hora atrás. Emmett entró en la sala al poco rato…

- Eddie, Jazz: tengo algo muy importante que decirles – dijo muy seriamente, algo que me asustó – Saben que no soporto estar siempre en el mismo lugar por mucho tiempo… así que nos mudaremos de apartamento, mejor dicho, de Block… - mi cara cambió al instante – espero que no les moleste…

- Me parece bien, creo que necesitamos un cambio… No crees Edward? – se animó Jasper, esperanzado, pensaba seguramente que eso me haría bien. Tuve que improvisar:

- Lo mismo digo… Siempre y cuando Emmett se encargue de la mudanza – quizás con eso cambiaría de opinión.

- Sin problemas, _hermanito_ – me dijo. Su tono y su mirada me asustaron.

Qué era lo que estaba tramando en su cabecita de niño esta vez Emmett Cullen?

.

* * *

Pensaba en tener a Edward y a Bella alejados por otro año mas, pero no tendría sentido... Cuéntenme que les parece! Besos!


	8. Conversaciones

**Conversaciones**

_**Bella POV**_

La semana que iban a pasar las chicas en casa se hicieron dos. Estaban muy cómodas en casa y mis padres les pidieron que se quedaran un tiempo más. Había estado un poco enojada con Alice, pero pronto me convenció de que tener a Edward en el msn iba a ser mejor para mí, que por lo menos no era hablar personalmente.

Durante el tiempo que las chicas estuvieron en Forks, me conectaba todos los días, esperando que apareciera en línea. Pero una de dos: o no se conectaba nunca o no tenía intenciones de aceptarme. Eso me hacía dudar, pero Rose me decía que quizás había salido de vacaciones y no tenía tiempo de conectarse. Una noche, estando aburrida, inicié sesión, y oh! Sorpresa, allí estaba él… Las dudas empezaron a carcomer mi cabeza.

- Háblale – dijo Allie – para qué lo agregaste si no?

- Perdón? – repliqué algo sarcástica – Fui yo la que clickeo SI?

- No, pero me perdonaste por haberlo hecho!

- Creo que lo mejor va a ser que le hables, pensará que eres una histérica… - dijo Rose

- Ya lo debe haber imaginado… - contesté

Pero mientras nosotras discutíamos, una ventana se abrió.

_**Edward dice:**_

Hola! Cómo estás?

Empalidecí. Alice quiso tomar el control, pero inmediatamente tomé mi PC y tecleé…

_**Bella dice:**_

Muy bien! Y tú? Disfrutando de la última semana de vacaciones?

_**Edward dice:**_

Ahora muy bien… Estoy en casa, algo aburrido… De todas maneras, ya no son vacaciones para mí, mañana regreso con mis hermanos, ya que nos cambiamos de apartamento.

_**Bella dice:**_

Qué bueno! O debería decir qué mal? A dónde se trasladan?

_**Edward dice:**_

No lo sé, Emmett arregló todo sin preguntar… Realmente no me emociona mucho, pero Jasper piensa que será positivo!

Alice me advirtió:

Pregúntale si son sus hermanos! Se supone que tú no sabes sus nombres!

Cierto – agradecí

_**Bella dice:**_

Ellos son tus hermanos? No eres el único al que le dirigen la vida, suelo ser el títere de mi amiga Alice! Jajaja

Recibí un golpe en la cabeza, ni siquiera giré para ver quién había sido.

_**Edward dice:**_

Mmm, adivino… una loca por las compras? Sí, Jasper es mi gemelo, y Emmett mi hermano mayor… Bella, lo siento, mi madre me llama para cenar… Que tengas buena semana, y espero verte en el próximo semestre! Un beso!

Me desilusioné. Era obvio que no quería hablar conmigo.

_**Bella dice:**_

De acuerdo, no hay problema… Lo mismo para ti. También espero verte el próximo semestre! Besos!

Exterioricé mi anterior pensamiento:

- Ay Bells! No seas idiota! Por qué tienes que ser tan negativa? – me retó Alice

- Estoy segura de que quiso tantear el terreno… Además, nunca te llamó tu madre a cenar, cortando la conversación más importante de tu vida?

- Tú dices? Lo bueno es que espera verme…

- Claro! Rose es más racional no? Por qué le haces caso a ella y a mi no? – dijo Alice haciendo puchero. – Cierto! Yo soy la titiritera loca por las compras!

- Lo siento All, no te enojes! Sabes como soy…

No volvió a aparecer en esa semana. Finalmente, llegó el momento de volver.

_**Edward POV**_

Las vacaciones estaban pasando muy lentamente y eso me exasperaba. Ya no sabía que hacer para no pensar en ella! Había visto mínimo 50 películas, leído 5 libros, fui al centro comercial, qué más podía hacer? Miré lentamente toda mi habitación, y la encontré. Hacía cuánto tiempo no encendía mi notebook?

Lo primero que hice fue conectarme al msn, tenía muchas invitaciones, la gran mayoría de chicas. Iba cerrando ventanas, hasta que una en especial llamó mi atención:

_Isabella Swan (bellaswan …) quiere conectarse contigo vía Messenger._

_Aceptar – Rechazar_

Sin pensarlo acepté. Podría ser posible? Mi cara cambió inmediatamente, por supuesto! Me quedé como conectado, si tenía suerte, Bella se conectaría. Esperé cinco minutos, y por fin, apareció el cartel…

_Bella acaba de iniciar sesión_

Me hablaría? Por supuesto que no! Ella había huido de mí! _Quizás debería hablarle yo, para ver cómo reacciona, y de ahí ver cómo actuar cuando vuelva a verla_, decidí.

_**Edward dice:**_

Hola! Cómo estás?

Aguardé, algo inquieto, hasta que respondió:

_**Bella dice:**_

Muy bien! Y tú? Disfrutando de la última semana de vacaciones?

_**Edward dice:**_

Ahora muy bien… - ahora que estoy hablando contigo - Estoy en casa, algo aburrido… De todas maneras, ya no son vacaciones para mí, mañana regreso con mis hermanos, ya que nos cambiamos de apartamento.

_**Bella dice:**_

Qué bueno! O debería decir qué mal? A dónde se trasladan?

Ella era simpática. Por Dios, no podía gustarme tanto!

_**Edward dice:**_

No lo sé, Emmett arregló todo sin preguntar… Realmente no me emociona mucho, pero Jasper piensa que será positivo!

Un grito me sorprendió:

Edward, hijo, vamos a cenar! No tardes! – dijo mamá

Tenía que ser en ese momento? Desde cuando cenábamos tan temprano? Miré el reloj y me di cuenta de que no era tan temprano como pensaba… No quería despedirme de Bella…

_**Bella dice:**_

Ellos son tus hermanos? No eres el único al que le dirigen la vida, suelo ser el títere de mi amiga Alice! Jajaja

_**Edward dice:**_

Mmm, adivino… una loca por las compras? , Jasper es mi gemelo, y Emmett mi hermano mayor… Bella, lo siento, mi madre me llama para cenar… Que tengas buena semana, y espero verte en el próximo semestre! Un beso!

_**Bella dice:**_

De acuerdo, no hay problema… Lo mismo para ti. También espero verte el próximo semestre! Besos!

Con desgana me desconecté. Mañana tenía que regresar, y no podría volver a hablar con ella, la mudanza llevaría mucho tiempo! En ese momento, odiaba a Emmett…

.

* * *

Capítulo corto, lo sé, pero hoy voy a subir el próximo!


	9. Vecinos

**Vecinos**

_**Emmett POV**_

Aunque los chicos decían lo contrario, la mudanza había sido rápida y divertida. Ellos no sabían apreciar todas las cosas de la vida, ya les iba a enseñar! Estaba muy ansioso, quería ver la cara de Eddie cuando se diera cuenta de que estábamos viviendo en el departamento enfrente al de su _amada_ Bella. Estaba pensando seriamente en pedirle que me recompense por semejante trabajo…

A pesar de estar molesto por la mudanza, Edward se veía contento. Y como dicen, la curiosidad mató al gato, no es que yo sea un gato, por supuesto, pero le pregunté:

- Hey Edward – debía empezar bien la conversación, no podía llamarlo Eddie, se molestaría – Qué pasa que últimamente te veo sonreír? No me digas que la mudanza no te pareció tan mala…

- No Emmett, sigo pensando que esta mudanza fue una pérdida de tiempo… Mi felicidad se llama Bella Swan, hablé con ella un día antes de volver a aquí.

- Queeé? Cómo no se lo contaste a tu hermanito preferido? – dije haciendo mi puchero preferido

- Jazz, no te lo conté? Jajaja – contestó el muy ingrato

- Eddie – ahora que ya había averiguado lo que quería podía darme el lujo de utilizar tan bonito apodo – Vamos! No seas así! Qué fue lo que hablaste con ella?

- Me agregó al MSN… Sólo fueron 10 minutos, mamá me llamó a cenar. No fue nada del otro mundo, pero si no nos hubiéramos mudado, podría haber hablado otro día más con ella. Por cierto, gracias Emmie!

- Ya me lo agradecerás – murmuré. Odiaba que me llamara Emmie.

- Qué dijiste? – preguntó. Diablos, me había oído!

- Nada Eddie, cosas mías!

Para mi fortuna, el día pasó rápido. Esperaba que las chicas volvieran al apartamento esa noche, ya que al día siguiente comenzarían las clases. A eso de las ocho, Edward se fue a bañar y se puso el pijama. Vi por el ojo de la cerradura cómo cerraban la puerta del frente. Genial! Debía convencer a Edward de que se cambiara.

- Edward, sabes? – le dije con cara de gatito de Shrek – acaban de llegar las chicas del apartamento de enfrente, cámbiate y vamos a recibirlas!

- Hiciste todo este lío de la mudanza por unas chicas? Estás loco Emmett? – dijo enojado

- Siempre tan aburrido! Por favor hermano, haz esto por mi!

- De acuerdo… - el era una buena persona…

- Ponte perfume! – lo oí quejarse luego de que le dije eso, pero me obedeció.

Una vez listos los tres, salimos y nos paramos delante del depto 34. Yo en el medio, ya que iba a dar la cara, Edward a mi derecha y Jazz a mi izquierda.

- Listos? – dije, me emocionaba esta situación! Quería ver la cara de Eddie!

Ambos asintieron, así que toqué timbre. Se escuchó algo así como –Quién podrá ser? Ve tu Rose! Y yo iba a decirle: No, tu no Rose, Bella!

- Quién es? – preguntó una hermosa voz

- Vecinos nuevos! Queríamos presentarnos! – dije normalmente, no quería que se dieran cuenta de mi intento de seducción…

Y entonces, la puerta se abrió. Un ángel rubio de ojos azules estaba enfrente mío, pero no dejé que me cegara…

- Qué tal? Soy… – y antes de que dijera mi nombre una chica pequeña de cabello negro apareció allí. Sonreí nuevamente y continué – Soy Emmett Cullen y ellos son mis hermanos… - dejé la frase a medio terminar con el propósito de que ellos se presentaran.

Cuando dije mi apellido, me di cuenta de que sus caras cambiaron, e inmediatamente, una hermosa castaña apareció por allí…

_**Bella POV**_

Cuando llegamos al campus, Alice estaba muy positiva. Debería tener alguna especie de presentimiento…

Rose estaba algo deprimida, ese día se cumplían cuatro años de que Royce ya no estaba con ella. Alice le había dicho que tendría un regalo especial. No llegaba a imaginarme que era lo que podría ser…

Entramos rápidamente al apartamento y nos dispusimos a acomodar las cosas. Alice se sentó y prendió la TV y yo me dispuse a preparar la cena. Rose se quedó a mi lado, viendo en que podía ayudar. De repente, sonó el timbre…

- Quién podrá ser? Ve tu Rose! Seguiré buscando algo para ver mientras cenamos…

- Quién es? – preguntó Rose

- Vecinos nuevos! Queríamos presentarnos! – un chico, parecía amable.

Escuché como se abría la puerta.

- Qué tal? Soy… – Alice se asomó, curiosa – Soy Emmett Cullen y ellos son mis hermanos… - Emmett qué? Inmediatamente fui hacia la puerta, ruborizada, obviamente.

Edward estaba ahí! Observándome con la boca abierta.

- Hola! Soy Jasper, un gusto chicas – dijo un rubio de pelo ondulado, parecía lindo, y cómo no, si se trataba del hermano del más perfecto de los hombres. Parecía muy interesado en la duende.

El grandote daba miedo, pero cuando lo veías sonreír o hablar parecía un niño.

- Ho-hola, soy Edward… Que hay Bella? – me dijo. Im-po-si-ble.

- Hola Edward! Todo muy bien…

- Hola chicos! – dijeron Rose y Alice al mismo tiempo – Ustedes se conocen? – se merecían el Oscar a la mejor actriz.

- Oh, si – dijo Edward – somos compañeros…

- Bueno, que esperan! Adelante! Somos Alice y Rosalie – dijo All señalando a cada una.

- No queríamos incomodar – dijo Emmett

- Por supuesto que no! – como no, Alice – Bella estaba preparando la cena, quieren quedarse?

- Menú: Pastas – dije tratando de sonar normal – Gustan?

- De acuerdo – contestó Edward – Pero la próxima nosotros invitamos…

- Oh no Edward, no hay ningún problema – dijo Rosalie, que miraba mucho a Emmett

- Presiento que nos vamos a llevar muy bien! – dijo la pitonisa, y Jasper contestó

- Será que ves el futuro? – su sonrisa era muuuy de enamoramiento. Alice también parecía enganchada.

- Será! También puedo decirte que me hiciste esperar demasiado! – la miré como si estuviera loca, que demonios estaba diciendo?

- Lo siento señorita – Jasper, le siguió el juego?

- Y bien, cuéntennos sobre ustedes! – dijo Rose

- Ohh, claro… Ya saben, soy Emmett – dijo riendo, este chico me caía muy bien - tengo 20 años, estudio Abogacía, estoy por empezar el tercer año!

- Enserio? – preguntó Rose – Yo también estudio Abogacía, solo que recién voy a empezar segundo año, con razón nunca te vi… - se ruborizó

- Igual los últimos dos semestres me atrasé, seguramente compartiremos alguna materia – dijo alegremente, claro, Rosalie era increíble, nadie se resistiría a ella…

- Y tu Jasper? – dijo Alice

- Estamos por cumplir 19… Estoy en la carrera de Diseño… Empiezo el segundo año mañana

- Yo también! Cómo es que nunca te ví?

- Suelo pasar desapercibido… Entonces compartiremos los semestres siguientes! – dijo muy feliz

- Bueno, creo que seguiré cocinando… - vi que Emmett codeó a Edward?

- Te acompaño, si no te molesta, claro – me dijo, y casi me desmayo.

- Claro, no hay problema! – le sonreí, no quería que piense que no me interesaba, como aquella vez…

Nos dirigimos a la cocina y seguí preparando la salsa de los ravioles. Se formó un silencio algo incómodo, y para peor, los chicos en la sala hablaban como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Mejor dicho, como si se gustaran! Así que me puse a conversar, algo muy raro en mí, sabiendo que ahí estaba el chico que me gustaba…

- Crees que compartamos alguna materia? – creo que mi interés se notó bastante.

- Espero! – dijo y se ruborizó – no tengo muchos conocidos aún…

- Yo tampoco, sólo a una parejita de novios…

- Y me imagino como te sentirás a veces… jajaja

Estuvimos conversando todo el tiempo que tarde en preparar la cena. Edward no solo era hermoso físicamente. Me caía muy bien. Era amable, con sentido del humor y simpático. Una vez que terminé de preparar todo, Edward me ayudó a poner la mesa, y disfrutamos de una hermosa noche los seis. Emmett era un chiste con patas, nunca decía algo que no fuera gracioso, pero los gemelos eran más tranquilos. Ambos eran muy inteligentes, se reían de las bromas de su hermano, pero también lo hacían callar.

En un momento de la conversación, a Rosalie se le ocurrió decirle Oso a Emmett, con lo que nos reímos el resto de la noche… Parecía que íbamos a ser grandes amigos y estaba feliz por ello!

.

* * *

Este también quedó algo corto, pero quiero dejar algunas cosas para el siguiente capítulo! Gracias por todos los reviews que dejaron! Besos!


	10. Sólo amigos?

**Sólo amigos?**

_**Edward POV**_

Todavía no podía creer todo lo que había pasado, estaría mucho más cerca que nunca de Bella! Tenía que agradecerle a Emmet. Lo hice cuando nos fuimos a dormir:

- Emm, la verdad que no pudiste tener mejor idea…

- Y ahora me lo dices? Me siento utilizado! – se hizo el ofendido

- Como si a ti no te hubiera beneficiado! – dijo Jasper

- Mira quien habla! El señor _lo siento señorita_! – respondió, lo miró y vio que se había sonrojado. Se quedo pensando, algo dudoso – Debo decirles algo… - dijo serio?

- Hey! Tienes fiebre? – bromeé

- Cállate Eddie, ya verás! Cómo empezar…?

- Por el principio genio! – dijo Jasper algo ansioso

- De acuerdo! Yo… sabía que Bella vivía en ese apartamento…

- Qué? Cómo que lo sabías? – pregunté

- Es que estabas muy mal Ed, y me estabas preocupando… Averigüé todo y tuve la suerte de poder reservar este apartamento enfrente de ella.- no podía creerlo – Pero claro, al ser tan bueno, Dios me bendijo con el ángel de Rose!

- Ya tenías que arruinar el momento! – le dijo Jasper

- No sabía qué decirle… Cómo agradecerle, y de manera que no suene meloso?

- Gracias, de verdad Emmett… Prometo nunca más decirte Emmie. No, mejor no…

- Eres un desagradecido!

- Si ya te dije gracias! – dije riéndome

- Hazte el gracioso… Para pagarme deberás conseguirme una cita con Rosalie!

- Si ya la traes muerta! – le dijo Jazz

- Lo sé, lo sé… - siempre tan humilde

- De acuerdo, ya cállense que quiero dormir! – dijo mi gemelo – Buenas noches!

- Buenas noches! – dijimos Em y yo al unísono.

A la mañana siguiente me dirigí a mis clases con nuevas esperanzas. No me dio la cara para golpear la puerta y decirle que la acompañaba. Al menos podría hablarle… Ni bien llegué la vi: era un ángel. Su pelo castaño caía algo ondulado sobre sus hombros. A pesar de que se la veía cansada, se la notaba contenta, tenía un brillo especial en sus ojos chocolate. Me acerqué, algo dudoso, para variar…

- Puedo sentarme aquí? – le dije

- Por supuesto! – me contestó alegremente. – Cómo estás? Dormiste bien? – era muy amable…

- Muy bien! No pude dormir mucho, nos quedamos hablando hasta muy tarde con los chicos…

- Si, nosotras también… Tus hermanos son geniales! All y Rose estaban muy contentas.

- Creo que se flecharon instantáneamente… - me arrepentí de decir eso… era demasiada confianza

- Jajajajajaja, es cierto! Alice fue demasiado evidente! Rose se controló mucho más

- Emmett se quedo impresionado con ella, ayer me dijo que quería una cita con ella

- No creo que Rosalie tenga problema, quizá pueda sugerírselo!

- Me harías ese favor? Seré tu esclavo de por vida! – su sonrisa y su sonrojo fueron impactantes…

El profesor interrumpió… Luego de todas las presentaciones correspondientes, nos dijo que teníamos que realizar un trabajo práctico grupal. Aproveché la oportunidad…

- Crees que podamos hacerlo juntos?

- Sin problemas! Es lo mejor, más cómodo… - no sé por qué, pero volvió a ruborizarse. Me animé a más, pero manteniendo mi lugar

- Me gustaría poder conocerte un poco más, quizás podamos ser buenos amigos… - algo le molestó, aunque lo disimuló bastante

- A mi también Edward…

El resto de las horas pasó muy rápido. Regresé al block junto con Bella, que me invitó a pasar para comer algo y empezar a preparar el trabajo, ya que sus amigas llegarían más tarde. Al final, las chicas volvieron antes con mis hermanos, y almorzamos allí. Me quejé de eso.

- Ya parecemos unos aprovechadores! No aceptaremos más una invitación a comer de ustedes!

- Ay, Edward, no es nada! Nos gusta tener compañía! – dijo Alice

- Qué les parece si el viernes vamos a cenar y luego a algún bar? – dijo Emmett, entusiasmado

- Siii, me encanta la idea! – ahora podía ver la hiperactividad de Alice

- Entonces, está dicho, tenemos una cita! – dijo Jasper.

_**Bella POV**_

La semana pasó rápidamente… No sabía como sentirme, Edward cada día me gustaba más, pero parecía que no tenía otra intención que ser mi amigo… Las chicas me decían que era tímido, que esperara y que no lo comparara con sus hermanos.

Alice decidió ir de compras, seguramente sería una noche especial según ella. Estuvimos tres horas en el centro comercial, ya que la duende insistió en comprar vestidos, zapatos, ropa interior y maquillaje. Para prepararnos tardamos alrededor de tres horas más, pero valió la pena…

Rose llevaba un vestido rojo sencillo, que mostraba su hermoso cuerpo, y unos zapatos también rojos con taco de 5 centímetros. Lucía preciosa… Alice se puso un vestido negro como la noche, algo gracioso y zapatos plateados, se la notaba feliz, aparte de también estar divina. Ambas se plancharon el pelo.

Alice insistió para que me ponga un vestido azul, también sencillo, con el escote cuadrado. No quise usar tacos, así que usé unas bailarinas a juego… Rose me rizó el pelo, y para ser sinceros me veía bonita. Lo confirmé cuando los Cullen nos pasaron a buscar. Edward me miraba con la boca abierta. Sonreí satisfecha. El estaba hermoso, pero no fue ningún cambio, ya que siempre lucía bien.

Nos dirigimos a un hermoso restaurante, donde charlamos y reímos muchísimo con las pavadas que el oso decía. Rose cada vez estaba más enganchada, y él no se quedaba atrás. Presentía que no faltaba mucho para que empezaran a salir. Alice y Jasper eran el agua y el aceite, él era muy tranquilo para ella, pero se complementaban… Los únicos que éramos "amigos" éramos nosotros dos… Podría conformarme con eso mientras estuviera cerca.

Más tarde fuimos a un pub de por allí. Encontramos una mesa libre y nos turnábamos para bailar. Emmett realmente era increíble, no recordaba haberme reído tanto en toda mi vida, e imagino que con mi poco talento para el baile, el habría agotado sus carcajadas al menos para un mes! Con Edward también baile. Nos tocó justo la parte de los lentos… Me sonrojé, por supuesto, pero bailé igual.

Luego de un rato nos juntamos todos para descansar. Todo estuvo bien hasta que de la nada apareció Jacob… Por qué tenía que aparecer siempre que empezaba a olvidarlo? No exterioricé mi preocupación, pero cuando Edward lo vio, se tensó y como que se entristeció…

- Bella! Qué sorpresa! Que raro tú por aquí! – me dijo

- Que hay Jacob? Estoy pasando un buen rato con mis amigos! – le contesté algo petulante

- Ya veo…

- Te los presento: Edward, Emmett y Jasper… A las chicas ya las conoces.

- Si, creo que hace un tiempo te vi conversando con él – y señaló a Edward – Un placer chicos!

-Igualmente – dijeron los tres, pero no creo que haya sido así para ninguno

-Y dónde está Leah? – le dije. Esto me estaba costando mucho y Emmett lo notó

- Está por allá… Bueno debo irme, se suponía que iría a buscar unos tragos para mi novia. Nos vemos!

Cuando se fue no pude aguantar mucho más. La herida se abría de nuevo. Emmett me abrazó;

- Pequeña Belly Bells, no llores! Ese idiota no vale la pena! – el apodo que me puso me hizo reir…

- Lo sé, pero es que me duele… - vi que Edward se encogió ante mi comentario

- De acuerdo, te daré un ultimátum… - agregó el oso – delante de mí, no quiero que vuelvas a llorar por él, me oiste?

- Ay Emmett, pareces su hermano mayor! – le dijo Rose

- Entonces eso seré a partir de ahora! Qué dices hermanita? – no pude evitar reirme…

- Me parece fantástico hermano mayor!

Y todos nos reímos, incluso Edward, que se veía un poco apagado.

_Fin de semestre…_

No podía quejarme de mi vida. La relación con mis vecinos iba viento en popa! Rosalie y el oso ya estaban de novios, al igual que "Jazzy" y la duende malvada. Aunque si lo pensaba bien si podía quejarme de algo…

Edward y yo cada día nos llevábamos mejor, éramos los _mejores amigos_… Eso me dolía mucho. Por qué no podía ser tan fácil como lo de mis amigas? Pero recordé lo que me habían dicho alguna vez…

- No lo compares con sus hermanos Bellita!

Y por eso me tenía que conformar… No quiero que me malinterpreten, prefería mil veces tenerlo como amigo a que no esté cerca. Lo que sí me molestaba era tener que saber las citas que tenía! Ok, sólo había tenido una porque Emmett lo había obligado. El hecho es que en tan poco tiempo, sabíamos todo del otro, hasta el color preferido!

Si todo seguía así, aceptaría la cita que Mike Newton, un conocido de Alice, insistía que tengamos…

_**Alice POV**_

Desde que había conocido a Jazzy era tan feliz! Yo sabía que había tres hermanos que nos cambiarían la vida! Pero había un problema… Edward todavía no hacía nada, no lo entendía, apostaba como que me llamo Alice Mary Brandon de que él estaba enamoradísimo de Bella. Tenía que hacerlo reaccionar, y para ello se me ocurrió un buen plan…

Invite a un viejo amigo al apartamento, para que Bella lo conociera. Un chico rubio de ojos celestes, no es la gran cosa, pero no podía conseguir más. No tuve que insistirle mucho para que la invitara a salir, pero Bella no estaba muy convencida. Tuve que contarle mi plan… Edward se pondría celosísimo! Y creo que la convencí. El sábado siguiente, saldría con Mike Newton…

.

* * *

Cuéntenme que les parece! Besos!


	11. Celos

**Celos**

_**Edward POV**_

Mi relación con Bella había mejorado muchísimo. Si se puede entender la palabra muchísimo como mejores amigos… No me quejaba, pero, por qué no podía pasar lo mismo que con Alice y Rose y mis hermanos? Emmett se dio cuenta de mi nueva situación y no tardo en tomar cartas en el asunto:

- Eddie, amado Eddie – prácticamente gruñí – No puedes estar así otra vez! Creo que necesitas una cita, puedes lograr una de dos: te olvidas de Bellita, o le das celos…

- No Emm, no quiero salir con otra persona! Quiero salir con ella!

- No seas caprichoso hermanito! Además, ya es tarde… Lauren Mallory ha estado rogándome que le consiga una cita contigo! Y yo se la concedí…

- Qué? Cómo te puedes meter en mi vida de esa manera Emmett! – le grité, y Jasper entró en escena

- Edward, creo que él tiene razón, a lo mejor logras algo… Por qué no pruebas?

- De acuerdo… - les dije

- Wiiii! – dijo el niño que tengo por hermano – Debes encontrarte con ella mañana en La Bella Italia a las 7 en punto!

Y así fue que salí con esa rubia descerebrada… No es que tuviera algo contra las rubias y pensara que a todas les faltaban un par de neuronas, pero esta chica era especial… De todas maneras logre percibir un pequeño tono de celos cuando le conté a Bella. El día que me enteré de la cita fui a contarle, por consejo de Emmett.

- Bella! Cómo has estado?

- Muy bien Edward, y tú?

- Emmett me ha arreglado una cita – le solté de repente, y ella se hecho a reír, pero un tanto histerica

- En serio? – no me lo creía

- Si, en serio…

- Y quién es la afortunada?

- Lauren Mallory – y al instante que dije esto su cara se transformó

- Y vas a ir? – preguntó recelosa

- Si, Emmett cree que es conveniente… - demasiada información

- Conveniente para qué?

- Para que no esté tan metido en los estudios… - inventé en el momento

- Oh… - dijo no muy convencida, para mi alegría – Te deseo mucha suerte entonces… Debo irme, tengo que… que estudiar, todavía no toqué los libros, luego hablamos Edward! – y se fue corriendo

Lauren siguió molestándome por una semana, me seguía por todo el campus, y eso a Bella la ponía loca! Una vez le dijo:

- Escúchame bien Lauren, no te das cuenta de que a Edward no le interesas ni un poquito? – me hizo sonreir

- Tú de envidia imbécil, Edward nunca se fijaría en ti! Tan común! Jajaja – y Bella se encogió, como si le hubiera dolido el comentario…

- A ver, Lauren, de verdad, no me interesas! Cómo tengo que decirtelo? Vete, no me molestes más! – le dije, no me había gustado lo que le dijo a Bella.

Pero lo que pasó a la semana que terminó el semestre, no lo hubiera esperado nunca. Ella iba a tener una cita con un amigo de Alice… Un tal Mike Newton, no lo conocía y ya lo odiaba… Pero el día que tuvieron la cita, Bella me lo presentó. Era realmente guapo: rubio, ojos celestes, alto… Cómo podría competir con él? Parecía realmente contenta.

- Edward! – me llamó – Cómo estás? Te presento a Mike, recuerdas que te conté? – la forma en que iba vestida me partió el corazón, estaba realmente hermosa!

- Oh, si, qué tal Mike? Un gusto… - mentira!

- Igualmente Edward! – pero me miró mal, evaluando la competencia.

- Bueno, Mike, gracias por todo, puedes regresar, Edward me acompañará hasta mi apartamento, vive en frente…

- Segura?

- Si, segura…

- De acuerdo, nos vemos! – nunca más, murmuró mi hermosa Bella

- Qué acabas de decir? – le pregunté

- Ese hombre es muy insoportable, no sé como Alice quiso que salga con él! – me alegré por eso

- A lo mejor estaba nervioso – dije ocultando mi alegría

- No, se nota que es así siempre… - me contestó algo… decepcionada?

- Bueno, si tú lo dices…

A pesar de haber pasado una semana muriéndome de los celos, esta situación lo había compensado. Por ahora Bella seguiría sola! Y yo no tardaría en jugar algunas fichas con ella.

.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

La cita con Mike fue un desastre, no entiendo cómo accedí a salir con él. Alice me había obligado a ponerme un vestido negro demasiado corto, a juego con unos tacos mortales, no estaba muy cómoda, y menos aún con la constante mirada acosadora de mi cita.

- Bella! Qué hermosa te ves! Mejor que por fotos… - ese comentario, el primer comentario, me enfadó, muchísimo.

- Gracias Mike…

- Bueno, te parece si vamos a cenar a La Bella Italia? Amo las pastas de ese restaurante, y además muero de hambre… - dijo sugerentemente, sólo le faltaban los colmillos y la servilleta blanca anudada en la nuca para sonar más desesperado…

- Sin problemas…

Y la noche pasó así. Es que no podía quitar la mirada de mis piernas? Lo odie, hasta el momento en que volvíamos, cuando nos cruzamos con mi príncipe azul, o mejor dicho, Edward… Lo llamé, algo apurada para sacarme de encima al pesado, pero también para ver si sentía celos, parecidos a los que yo sentí cuando me contó que tenía una cita con Lauren…

- Edward! – grité – Cómo estás? Te presento a Mike, recuerdas que te conté? – se lo veía compungido, qué podría haberle sucedido?

- Oh, si, qué tal Mike? Un gusto… - no sonó muy convencido

- Igualmente Edward! – pero lo miró mal, obviamente, se sentía amenazado por ese adonis…

- Bueno, Mike, gracias por todo, puedes regresar, Edward me acompañará hasta mi apartamento, vive en frente… - quise despedirme

- Segura? – arrggg, que pesado!

- Si, segura… - sonó muy maleducada la forma en que lo dije

- De acuerdo, nos vemos! – dijo mientras se alejaba

- Nunca más - murmuré

- Qué acabas de decir? – preguntó Edward curioso

- Ese hombre es muy insoportable, no sé como Alice quiso que salga con él! – contesté, se notó que el comentario lo relajó

- A lo mejor estaba nervioso – agregó, y mi ánimo decayó, era obvio que no le molestaba que salga con alguien…

- No, se nota que es así siempre… - intenté disimular, pero creo que no lo logré

- Bueno, si tú lo dices…

Y así llegamos al block, y nos despedimos. Inmediatamente después de eso, ataqué a mi amiga.

- Mary Alice Brandon! – la llamé por su nombre completo, evidenciando mi terrible enojo

- Que pasa Belly-Bells? – dijo haciéndose la inocente

- Tú lo sabes bien! Cómo me pudiste haber conseguido una cita con semejante estúpido?

- Sabes que era parte del plan!

- Hacía falta un baboso con título?

- Ohh, si amiga, ya me lo agradecerás!

- Uff, segurísimo – ironicé

- Bells, ahora es mi turno… Con quién regresaste?

- Con Edward…

- Ves? Tuviste la oportunidad de que te vea con ese asombroso vestido! Seguro se enfureció…

- No se si fue para tanto… Estaba como triste

- Por eso! Pensó que había perdido!

- Perdido qué? Alice, no se cuántas veces te lo tengo que decir, pero Edward no está interesado en mi!

- Por qué eres tan ciega? – dijeron Alice y Rose al mismo tiempo

- No soy ciega! Soy realista! Lo dicen porque tuvieron la suerte de que sus actuales novios se fijaran pronto en ustedes! – me quejé

- Vamos Bella! No eres realista, eres pesimista! Ves el vaso medio vacío…

- De acuerdo All, no quiero hablar más, no quiero enojarme contigo…

Entendía que quisiera hacer todo por verme feliz, pero ese camino no servía, no se daba cuenta de la realidad, era como me había dicho Lauren:

_Tan común…_

_._

_

* * *

_Ya see! Es corto, pero la historia esta terminando! Imagino que quedarán 5 capítulos más! También se que tarde mucho en actualizar, perdón! No se ustedes, pero soy de las que le gusta no esperar demasiado tiempo para leer las historias... Besos!


	12. Nuevo Intento

**Nuevo Intento**

_**Alice POV**_

La terquedad de Bella ya se estaba pasando! Debería tomar más cartas en el asunto, tenía que hacer algo realmente grande! Y grande, es sinónimo de Emmett…

- Osito! – le dije cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento

- Cuñadita! – y movió las cejas sugestivamente, como si supiera que algo estaba tramando

- Necesito hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante… Se que no debería entrometerme, pero Bella es mi amiga y me preocupa…

- Veo por donde viene el asunto… - este chico era inteligente

- Por favor, tienes que decirme si, como sospecho, Edward siente algo por ella, aunque sea algo pequeñito, por favor Emm! – y puse carita de perrito mojado

- Sabes que conmigo no tienes que rogar enana! Voy a decirte la verdad! Edward… siente algo muy fuerte por ella, y tampoco la está pasando muy bien. Ahora, también puedo descubrir por mis capacidades de adivinación que Bella también esta enamorada o algo por el estilo!

- Obviamente oso! – tenía que reconocer que siempre ponía el toque Emmett, y eso me gustaba. – Debemos hacer algo!

- Estrujaré mi supercerebro, lo prometo!

- Crees que sea conveniente que hable con Edward? Quizás el entiende razones, Bella es muy cabeza dura!

- Con intentarlo no pierdes nada…

Entonces arreglé la _cita_ con mi cuñado. Tenía unas cuantas palabritas para él!

.

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

El lunes recibí una llamada de Alice, quien estaba algo alterada y necesitaba imperiosamente reunirse conmigo al día siguiente. Teníamos que charlar un asunto muy importante, pero por más que pensara no podía encontrar un motivo que requiera tanta urgencia! No quería darme ningún detalle, así que supuse que era sobre Jasper… Pero me equivocaba, porque justo antes de colgar me dijo:

- Debo colgar, entonces nos vemos mañana mi amor! Te amo!

Supuse que Bells o Rose estaban escuchando, y por lo tanto deduje que se trataba de alguna de las dos. Otra vez, volvía a ignorar el motivo de su llamado… Hasta que por fin, llegó el momento.

- Edward! Al fin llegas! – me dijo el martes, cuando llegué a la cita

- Alice, por favor, me citaste a las 17 y son 16:50! – me quejé. Esta mujer estaba realmente loca…

- Bueno, bueno… Dime, cómo estás?

- Para eso querías que venga? – le pregunté riendo

- No Eddie, pero quiero encontrar el punto para iniciar la conversación que necesito tener contigo! – sabía que no me gustaba que me dijera Eddie

- De acuerdo, ve directo al grano, sin preámbulos!

- Está bien… No quiero que te molestes por esto Edward, por favor, entiende que tengo mis razones – la miré impaciente, entonces continuó: - Es sobre Bella…

- Qué sucede con ella? – me preocupé

- Nada grave cuñadito… Sólo me preocupa su corazón!

- Está enamorada de Mike? O sigue con lo de Jacob? – mi corazón se rompió al decir esas palabras, pero tenía que estar preparado

- Noo, no te adelantes a las palabras! Sólo quiero preguntarte algo – hizo una pausa y continuó, no sin antes estudiar mi expresión – Edward, tu que sientes por ella? – lo sabía, lo descubrió y no quiere saber más nada conmigo, ni siquiera una amistad como la que teníamos…

- Está enojada conmigo? Se dio cuenta?

- Se dio cuenta de qué Ed? Sé más específico! Contesta mi pregunta!

- Yo… estoy enamorado de ella, desde la primera vez que la vi – contesté apenado

- Lo que suponía!

- Ella?

- No, tonto! Yo!

- Y tú como sabías? Ella lo descubrió y no quiere hablarme más? Dime Alice! – me desesperé

- No! Ella… también siente algo por ti…

- No me mientas Alice, sólo lo dices para que no me sienta mal!

- Edward! No te pongas en caprichoso! Por qué crees que te miento?

- Porque es imposible que Bella sienta algo por mi…

- Y vuelvo a preguntar… Por qué es imposible?

- Porque… porque… Ella es tan especial, tan hermosa, tan bondadosa, tan, tan…

- Si Edward, tan todo! El hecho es que tú no te das cuenta y no das el paso que todos estamos esperando!

- Y cómo sabes que todos lo están esperando?

- Porque, no se si lo sabes, pero Jasper, tu gemelo, es mi novio, y hablo con él sobre estos temas… Obviamente, Rose es mi amiga, y pues… también tuve una pequeña charla con el oso!

- Alice…

- No, Alice nada! Debes poner play!

- Allie, ella no me corresponde!

- Por Dios, no pueden ser así los dos! Es que no te das cuenta? Ustedes son _almas gemelas_!

_- Almas gemelas_? – pregunté, y no la escuché más, me encerré en mis pensamientos…

Bella y yo, almas gemelas. Sería posible? Porque, si, teníamos los mismos gustos, y eso que eran raros… Música clásica, leer, películas… Pero no contaba sólo eso, a qué se refería el pequeño duende?

Y entonces, lo descubrí. Bella y yo estábamos destinados a estar juntos, desde siempre. Encajábamos perfectamente, cuando la abrazaba, cuando acariciaba su precioso rostro con mi mano, cuando nos mirábamos, era una conexión constante. A veces solíamos tomarnos de las manos, y si, también había como una corriente eléctrica, no era molesta, sino placentera… Alice me interrumpió.

- Edward? Estás oyéndome? No estoy aquí para que me ignores! – se quejó

- Lo siento, me quedé pensando

- Bueno, entonces? Qué piensas hacer al respecto?

- Se me ocurre algo. Qué te parece si… - y le conté lo que pensaba. Cómo imaginé, el plan le encantó – Bueno, pero sólo queda algo… Si Bella me rechaza... – me calló

- No Edward, Bella no te rechazará, te lo puedo asegurar!

- Entonces, debo confiar en ti? – dije dudoso

- Creo que todavía no me conoces mucho cuñado. Nadie apuesta contra Alice Brandon futura de Cullen!

.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Luego de aquella cita con Mike, Alice estaba rara. No sabía si era por la discusión o porque había hablado mal de su amigo. Si era por la discusión, estaba en todo su derecho, la había tratado muy mal… Me reproché a mi misma esa misma noche; estaba intentando subirme el ánimo! Cómo podía enojarme con ella? Una de las pocas personas que me habían apoyado durante estos casi dos años!

El lunes siguiente, la escuché hablando por teléfono. Hablaba muy bajito, y cuando descubrió que estaba a la escucha dijo rápidamente:

- Debo colgar, entonces nos vemos mañana mi amor! Te amo!

Dejé de sospechar con eso, obviamente. Cuando volvió al día siguiente de su "cita con Jasper" estaba muy feliz! Entonces me dijo:

- Belly-Bells! Algo muy bueno se avecina! Lo sé, lo sé!

- Definitivamente, loca… Jajaja

- Te tragarás tus palabras amiguita, ya verás!

Siempre tan misteriosa… Y el viernes, por fin me saqué la duda.

- Chicas! Nuestros respectivos quieren salir! Así que nos vamos de compras ya mismo!

- Por qué de nuevo? No tenemos la suficiente ropa? Adonde iremos?

- Menos preguntas y más acción, debo dejarte más hermosa de lo que eres! Corramos!

Y nos arrastró al centro comercial. Me obligó a usar un vestido, que por una vez, me gustaba… Era una base azul y arriba un tul negro, muy bonito. Gracias a Dios, compró unos tacos normales, si tenía suerte, no me caería… El maquillaje era sencillo, en tonalidades azules, y el pelo hecho bucles. Me veía linda, al igual que ellas. Todavía no sabía a donde nos dirigíamos, así que consulté:

- All, a donde vamos ésta vez?

- Cuánta curiosidad Bells!

- Es que, no se si quiero ir… Edward está muy extraño conmigo, casi no me habló en toda la semana.

- Son ideas tuyas!

- Yo creo que descubrió lo que siento por él

- Cállate!

- Me vas a decir a donde vamos por lo menos?

- Iremos a divertirnos!

- EN DONDE ALICE!

- A un Cantobar Bellita… A un cantobar!

Qué estaba tramando ésta vez el duende diabólico?

.

* * *

Cuál será el plan de Edward? El siguiente capítulo es la base de toda la historia, es lo que siempre supe que iba a pasar! Espero que les guste... Besos!


	13. Hey, Soul Sister!

**Hey, Soul Sister!**

_**Bella POV**_

Por fin llegó la hora y los chicos nos pasaron a buscar. No pude evitar notar la mirada de Edward cuando me vio, parecía… deslumbrado? Eso hizo que me sonrojara muchísimo. Nos dividimos por autos en parejas, ninguno quería ser testigo de los "acercamientos" de los demás. Así que Alllie ya Jazz se fueron el nuevo Porsche amarillo del duende, Rose en el Jeep del oso y yo en el flamante Volvo plateado de Edward… Se lo notaba nervioso, y cuando le pregunté me contestó que se preocupaba por Emmett y su poca responsabilidad al conducir, cosa que me pareció extraña, porque él también conducía como un loco… Lo dejé pasar.

Cuando llegamos al cantobar que Alice me había dicho, armamos una mesa más grande y pedimos unos tragos. Edward seguía alterado, pero no volví a preguntarle el por qué, obviamente me había mentido porque no quería contarme… Eso me entristeció. Seguro era lo que imaginaba, sabía que estaba enamorada de él, y prefería alejarse, porque obviamente no me correspondía, al igual que Jacob, y probablemente toda persona de la que me enamore… Estaba pensando en eso cuando Alice me llamó:

- Beellaaa! Es la enésima vez que te hablo y no me contestas! – se quejó

- Lo siento All, estaba pensando en otra cosa…

- Está bien, está bien, te decía, qué quieres cantar?

- No lo sé, no estoy de humor para cantar…

- Si cantas bonito Bells! Por favor! – puso su carita… no podía decirle que no así!

- Tú que canción quieres?

- Pues… me gustaría alguna de Abba! Qué dicen?

- Sii, me encanta! – dijo Rose

- De acuerdo! Será divertido! – respondí

Cuando giré, Edward había desaparecido. Lo busqué con la mirada, hasta que lo ubiqué hablando con un tipo, por su pinta, seguramente el dueño del lugar o el organizador… Pronto llegó el turno de subir al escenario, y Alice, antes de que pudiéramos opinar, eligió una de las mejores canciones: Mamma Mia! Cuando nos preparamos para cantar, parecíamos las de la película de Meryl Streep! Y entonces empecé a cantar, y las chicas hicieron el acompañamiento…

_I've been cheated by you__  
__since I don't know when__  
__so I made up my mind__  
__it must come to an end__  
__look at me now__  
__will I ever learn__  
__I don't know how__  
__but I suddenly lose control__  
__there's a fire within my soul__  
__just one look and I can hear a bell ring__  
__one more look__  
__and I forget everything_

_Mamma mia, here I go again__  
__my, my, how can I resist you__  
__mamma mia, does it show again__  
__my, my, just how much I've missed you__  
__yes, I've been broken-hearted__  
__blue since the day we parted__  
__why, why did I ever let you go__  
__mamma mia, now I really know__  
__my, my, I could never let you go_

_I've been angry and sad__  
__about things that you do__  
__I can't count all the times__  
__that I've told you we're through__  
__and when you go__  
__when you slam the door__  
__I think you know__  
__that you won't be away too long__  
__you know that I'm not that strong__  
__just one look and I can hear a bell ring__  
__one more look__  
__and I forget everything_

_Mamma mia, here I go again__  
__my, my, how can I resist you__  
__mamma mia, does it show again__  
__my, my, just how much I've missed you__  
__yes, I've been broken-hearted__  
__blue since the day we parted__  
__why, why did I ever let you go__  
__mamma mia, even if my soul__  
__bye, bye, leave me now or never__  
__mamma mia, it's a game we play__  
__bye, bye doesn't mean forever_

_Mamma mia, here I go again__  
__my, my, how can I resist you__  
__mamma mia, does it show again__  
__my, my, just how much I've missed you__  
__yes, I've been broken-hearted__  
__blue since the day we parted__  
__why, why did I ever let you go__  
__mamma mia, now I really know__  
__my, my, I could never let you go!_

Durante toda la canción Edward me miraba un tanto triste. Era obvio que nada entre nosotros volvería a ser lo mismo, y eso me dolía mucho. Antes de que las lágrimas me traicionaran me fui al baño, pero las chicas me siguieron:

- Bells, qué sucede? Por qué lloras?

- Por nada Rose…

- No nos mientas! Qué fue lo que te puso en este estado? – Alice ya se había alterado

- Por que si! Por que se que Edward se dio cuenta de que estoy enamorada de él y no me corresponde!

- Cómo sabes eso? – dijo Alice confundida

- Entonces es verdad?

- No Bella! Lo que quiero decir es de donde sacaste semejante idiotez!

- Es obvio, por cómo me mira… Seguro no querrá acercarse más a mi!

- Deja de decir pavadas y volvamos, que es el turno de los chicos!

- No quiero ir!

- No seas caprichosa Isabella! – dijo Rose, y me asombré, nunca me llamaba por mi nombre completo…

- No soy caprichosa! Sólo que no quiero sufrir más…

- Vamos! No sufrirás, lo prometo! Confía en mi! – me consoló Alice para luego abrazarme

- Está bien…

- Espera! – gritaron

- Qué?

- Hay que retocarte un poco la pintura!

Luego de cinco minutos regresamos, y Edward no estaba, otra vez. Mi cara demostró la molestia que sentí por ello. Y de repente, se escuchó:

- Y ahora es el momento de Edward Cullen! – dijo el presentador

Todas las chicas presentes en el establecimiento aplaudieron y chiflaron. Mi príncipe se sonrojó, con una guitarra en sus manos? O sea, sabía que él amaba la música y que tocaba el piano y la guitarra, inclusive en ese último tiempo cantábamos juntos. Me distraje cuando habló:

- Bueno… Ésta canción está dedicada a mi mejor amiga, Bella Swan… - dijo mirándome a los ojos con mi sonrisa torcida predilecta, y casi me derrito.

Escuché los primeros acordes y casi muero…

_Flashback_

_Sonaba en la radio aquella canción…_

_- Desearía que Jacob me la dedicara …_

_- Hija, el chico que te dedique esta canción, será el indicado, no tiene por qué ser Jacob, ya te darás cuenta princesa… - dijo Reneé_

_Fin Flashback_

(Escuchen la canción! Es You Tube: .com/watch?v=kVpv8-5XWOI&ob=av3el)

_Hey, hey, hey  
Your lipstick stains__  
On the front lobe of  
My left side brain  
I knew I wouldn't forget you  
And so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam  
The smell of you in every single dream I dream  
I knew when we collided  
You're the one I have decided  
Who's one of my kind._

_Hey, soul sister  
Ain't that Mr. Mister  
On the radio, stereo  
The way you move  
Ain't fair you know_

_Hey, soul sister  
I don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey_

_Just in time  
I'm so glad  
You have a one track  
Mind like me._

_You gave my life direction  
A game show love connection  
We can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed  
My heart is bound to beat  
Right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you.  
Like a virgin  
You're Madonna  
And I'm always gonna wanna  
Blow your mind_

_Hey, soul sister  
Ain't that Mr. Mister  
On the radio, stereo  
The way you move  
Ain't fair you know_

_Hey, soul sister  
I don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight_

_The way you can cut a rug  
Watching you's the only drug I need  
You're so gangsta  
I'm so thug  
You're the only one  
I'm dreaming of you see  
I can be myself now finally  
In fact there's nothing I can't be  
I want the world to see you be  
With me_

_Hey, soul sister  
Ain't that Mr. Mister  
On the radio, stereo  
The way you move  
Ain't fair you know_

_Hey, soul sister  
I don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight_

_Hey, soul sister  
I don't wanna miss  
A single thing you do  
Tonight_

_Hey, hey, hey  
Tonight  
Hey, hey, hey  
Tonight..._

Las lágrimas corrían por mi rostro, sin límite. Lágrimas de felicidad. No lo creía. En un segundo, Edward estuvo a mi lado, misteriosamente, mis amigos habían desaparecido…

- Bella…

- Sí, Edward?

- Por qué lloras?

- Por qué me dedicaste esa canción?

- Oh, creo que es obvio… Pero si te molestó, por favor perdóname, no era mi intención… - lo interrumpí

- Estás queriendo decir que me quieres? O sea, estás…

- Enamorado de ti.

No podía creerlo. Más lágrimas aparecieron y Edward lo malinterpretó.

- Bells, lo siento, no debí decírtelo, sólo quería que lo supieras…

- Cállate tonto! – se quedó de piedra – Yo también te quiero de esa manera… - murmuré

Su sonrisa fue deslumbrante, mejor que todas las anteriores que me había regalado. Y al instante, me besó. Estaba en las nubes, era el mejor primer beso que podría haber recibido. Sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, y su sabor era increíble… Era dulce, pero a la vez apasionado, como si hubiera esperado mucho tiempo para hacerlo. Secaba las lágrimas con sus dedos. En un momento, su lengua acarició mi tembloroso labio inferior, y por supuesto, le dí el permiso solicitado. No sé cuanto tiempo estuvimos así, abrazándonos y besándonos, hasta que un carraspeo nos trajo a la tierra de nuevo…

.

* * *

Qué les pareció? Amo esa canción de Train, tengo en mente este capítulo incluso antes de empezar a escribir el fic... Espero que les haya gustado! Besos!


	14. Malas Intenciones

**Malas intenciones**

_**Bella POV**_

Me separé de Edward inmediatamente, casi a la misma velocidad en que tardó el sonrojo en subir a mis mejillas.

- Qué se supone que estás haciendo?

- Disculpa? A ti qué te incumbe? – le contesté

- Por supuesto que me incumbe! Se supone que tu eres… mi hermana! Debo cuidar de ti!

- Déjate de payasadas Emmett! – le dijo Edward un poco enserio, un poco en broma – Tenías que interrumpir de esa manera?

- Es que tu lengua estaba pasando los límites de la garganta de la niña! Pretendías que no interviniera?

- Emmett! Ya déjalos en paz! En qué momento te escabulliste? – apareció Rose, arrastrándolo hacia otra dirección.

- Esto ha sido algo muy incómodo, lo siento – se disculpó Edward. No pude hacer otra cosa que reírme. – Ha interrumpido mi momento! No puedo creer que lo haya arruinado… - se enojó.

- Edward, cálmate! Ha sido perfecto… - lo consolé

- Lo dices enserio?

- Fue el mejor primer beso que pudo haber recibido una chica. – y el decirlo, me sonrojé, para variar.

- Fui tu primer beso Bells? – por un momento pensé que se echaría atrás, pero cuando lo miré, vi una hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción, y podría jurar que era auténtica. Ante esta pregunta, asentí.

Edward tomó mi cara entre sus manos y nuevamente me besó. Aquella noche fue tan especial… Luego de una pequeña sesión de amor, los chicos regresaron. Edward empezó a hablar:

- Ahora que estamos los seis aquí, quisiera decirle algo muy importante a Bella… - me miró, con ese brillo tan especial en sus ojos – Creo que esa canción ni siquiera llega a expresar todo lo que siento por ti, porque las palabras nunca alcanzarán. Pero creo que te ha quedado claro que te quiero más que a mi propia vida, pero además tendré que decirte que me has embrujado en cuerpo y alma, y que no quisiera separarme de ti a partir de este momento… Isabella Marie Swan: Quieres ser mi novia? – las lágrimas caían por mi rostro, y creo que por los de mis amigos también, conmovidos por esa declaración tan dulce…

- Por supuesto que sí Edward! Te quiero tanto! – contesté, y me colgué de su cuello mientras el tomaba mi cintura fuertemente.

Esa noche no pude dormir muy bien. No sólo por todo lo que había pasado, sino porque Alice y Rosalie no abandonaron mi habitación, justificándose con un: _todavía no nos has contado todos los detalles!_ Si prácticamente habían estado presentes en todo momento! Pero así son las amigas…

- Chicas, no quiero herirlas, pero no se han perdido de nada. Sólo puedo decirles que cada beso fue maravilloso! – les dije luego de dos horas inútiles de interrogatorio.

- Soy tan feliz! – dijo Alice – Ahora las tres somos _hermanas_!

.

* * *

_**Jacob POV**_

No podía creer lo que veía! No se suponía que Bella estaba enamorada de mí? Qué fue toda esa cursi canción? Seguramente ella estaba intentando olvidarse de mí con el primero que se le cruzó en el camino! Cuando los vi besarse, no podía contenerme, deseaba ir allí y partirle la cara a ese imbécil, pero Leah estaba ahí…

- Qué es lo que estás haciendo? Acaso estás celoso?

- Por supuesto que no! Tu sabes que te amo! Sólo me molesta que haya creído en esa estúpida, con su carita de "pobre-Bella-se-siente-sola", intentó arruinar nuestra relación! Pero esto no se quedará así mi vida, ya verá lo que es estar en esa situación!

- Más te vale que lo que estás diciendo sea cierto Black! Y espero que lo que te esté pasando por esa cabecita se ponga en marcha pronto y funcione!

- Sin problemas cariño, ya verás. Sólo deja que la parejita feliz pruebe unos meses de felicidad, y después: _zas_!

.

* * *

_**Edward POV**_

Era el hombre más feliz del mundo. Bella me correspondía! Todos esos meses de sufrimiento habían rendido su fruto: ahora podía estar cerca de mi hermoso ángel, besándola, acariciándola, sin temor a su rechazo.

Los meses iban pasando y todo iba muy bien, hasta que sucedió algo increíble…

En una semana cumplíamos nuestro sexto mes de noviazgo y quería darle una gran sorpresa:

- Alice, crees que podrías desalojar su apartamento el 14?

- En una semana? Concedido Eddie! Luego de contestar la pregunta mágica…

- Medio aniversario All!

- Es cierto, cómo pude haberlo olvidado? – se lamentó, dramáticamente

- Tampoco es para tanto enana!

- Qué tiene planeado? Cuéntame, yo te ayudo!

- Contaba con eso… Pensaba en una cena, sólo nosotros dos obviamente, yo me encargaría del aspecto culinario, pero crees que podrías darme una mano con la decoración?

- No tienes ni que preguntarlo cuñis! Ya empiezo a preparar todo!

- Pero… hay un problema… Bella no debe saber nada, es una sorpresa.

- Déjalo en mis manos, no habrá inconveniente con eso, ya se me ocurrirá algo.

Y el día llegó, Alice se encargo de que Bella se fuera del apartamento todo el día: Rose se la llevó de Shopping, para hacer unas compras y hacerle un cambio de look, algo que realmente yo no creía necesario… Después de tres horas de que Alice me asegurara que Bella no estaría, me encaminé con todos los ingredientes de una de mis especialidades. Escuché voces, y supuse que el duende estaría con Jasper, ayudando, pero entonces presté más atención…

- Jacob, crees que podrías ayudarme con esto?

- Como no Bells, cuando llegue Edward todo quedará como si nada hubiese pasado…- le contestó el chucho. Qué era lo que tenían que arreglar para que no lo notara?

- Jake, que haces? – preguntó Bella, riéndose – me haces cosquillas! Esto no ayuda a que me apure! – y entonces, decidí entrar, quería saber que era lo que sucedía, pero me arrepentí.

- Jakee…

La estaba besando! Y ella se dejaba besar! En ese momento se me cayeron todas las bolsas y Bella se sobresaltó, separándose rápidamente de ese estúpido.

- Edward! Qué haces aquí? Por Dios, no es lo que parece! – me dijo. Claro, y yo había nacido ayer

- No tienes nada que explicarme, mejor me voy… - me dí la vuelta y salí de aquel lugar, pero ella me siguió

- Edward, no puedes creer que esto... – no la dejé terminar

- Cállate! No soy un ciego sabes? Ya te dije que no tienes nada que explicarme, no me molestes más, y quédate con ese estúpido perro!

- Por favor, escúchame! – la oí gritar, pero yo ya no quería saber más nada, bajé corriendo las escaleras, me subí al Volvo y me fui…

.

* * *

_**Bella POV**_

Aquel día Edward y yo cumplíamos seis meses de estar juntos. Ni bien me levanté, Rosalie me arrastró al baño, me obligó a bañarme rápidamente y me llevó al centro comercial. Llevábamos una hora de continua caminata cuando mi móvil sonó. Era Jacob. Decidí atenderlo, ya que mis sentimientos por él se habían esfumado y no guardaba rencor…

- Jake! Cómo estás? Qué extraño que me llames!

- Bella… - me contestó llorando – No puedo más, necesito verte… Leah me dejó! Por favor, puedo ir a tu apartamento para hablar contigo? – Se me partió el corazón, era mi amigo y no me gustaba que pase por lo mismo otra vez.

- De acuerdo, estoy allí en veinte minutos! Adiós, quédate tranquilo!

- Bella? A dónde se supone que vas? – me dijo Rose

- Tengo que volver, es Jake, Leah lo dejó…

- Y vas a ir? No puedes! Todavía nos queda mucho por comprar!

- No puedo, me iré en taxi, tu quédate, y discúlpame! – me eché a correr, antes de que me alcanzara…

Cuando llegué al apartamento Jacob estaba esperándome sentado en la puerta. Lo hice pasar y le pedí que me contara con detalle todo lo que había sucedido.

- Me dijo que ya no sentía lo mismo por mi, que deseaba conocer a otras personas y que no se me ocurra volver a hablarle! – lloraba desconsoladamente.

- No llores Jake, ya pasará… - le decía, y estuve casi una hora consolándolo, hasta que sus lágrimas cesaron.

Entonces le dije:

- Se que no es un buen momento, pero sabes? Hoy cumplo seis meses con Edward, y ahora que estoy aquí me gustaría prepararle una sorpresa… - me imaginé cu cara de disgusto?

- Que haremos? Una cena?

- No lo sé, por lo pronto tengo que limpiar…

Luego de un rato, Jacob comenzó a jugar con agua, y empapó todo el piso. No entendía por qué lo estaba haciendo… Se suponía que debía colaborar…

- Jacob, crees que podrías ayudarme con esto?

- Como no Bells, cuando llegue Edward todo quedará como si nada hubiese pasado…- y empezó a hacerme cosquillas, como en los viejos tiempos…

- Jake, que haces? – le pregunté, sin poder controlar la risa – me haces cosquillas! Esto no ayuda a que me apure! Jakee… - y no pude seguir hablando porque me besó.

Estaba anonadada, me estaba besando! Algo que soñé por tanto tiempo, en el momento equivocado, porque yo ya no lo quería. Entonces escuché un golpe, y me solté de su agarre. Esto no podía estar sucediendo.

- Edward! Qué haces aquí? Por Dios, no es lo que parece! – lo atajé, pero su actitud no era para nada condescendiente.

- No tienes nada que explicarme, mejor me voy… - y salió del apartamento.

- Edward, no puedes creer que esto... – y entonces me gritó. No podía creerlo, estaba desconfiando de mi!

- Cállate! No soy un ciego sabes? Ya te dije que no tienes nada que explicarme, no me molestes más, y quédate con ese estúpido perro!

- Por favor, escúchame! – le grité, pero ya era demasiado tarde, corrió por las escaleras y se fue en su coche.

Entré desesperada, llorando. Jacob habló:

- Bella, déjalo, si no confía en ti, por algo será… Quédate conmigo Bells, yo te amo!

- Qué dijiste?

- Que te amo! Que yo puedo hacerte feliz, mucho más que él! Déjame hacerlo!

- Acabas de ser abandonado por tu novia!

- No me interesa, sólo te quiero a ti! – y me quiso besar otra vez

- Suéltame! – y todas las fichas cayeron… Todo era mentira, él no estaba sufriendo, quería alejarme de Edward, por egoísta… - Nunca más vuelvas a tocarme Jacob! No siento absolutamente nada por ti, y creo que tampoco lo he sentido nunca! Eres un cerdo, que se sintió desplazado y quería mi atención de nuevo! Quiero que te largues de aquí ya! – le grité

- Pero Bells…

- Nada! Vete ya, antes de que te mate! – mi ira iba en aumento, tampoco como para asesinarlo, pero quería asustarlo un poco, haciéndome la histérica…

Y lo logré, se fue.

_Odiaba_ a Jacob Black.

Y ahora Edward Cullen _me odiaba_ a mi.

.

* * *

Tarde muchísimo en actualizar! Perdón! Ojalá que les haya gustado el capítulo... Espero sus comentarios! Besos!


	15. Tiempo

**Tiempo**

_**Cuatro años después**_

_**Bella POV**_

Los años pasaron rápidamente. Terminé mi carrera y había conseguido mi primer trabajo en el ámbito económico. Mis amigas también lograron recibirse, en la facultad y en el amor: Rose, después de dos años de salir con el Oso, quedó embarazada de un precioso niño llamado Henry, con los rulos de Emmett, pero rubio como la madre. Era la luz de nuestros ojos…

Alice se había comprometido con Jasper hacía seis meses, y organizaba su boda en uno de los mejores hoteles de New York, donde se habían mudado sus padres recientemente.

Y yo… aquí estaba, extrañando, después de tanto tiempo separada de él… Pero ahora todo iba a mejorar, en dos meses me iría a Forks para…

- Bella! – me llamaron cuando el mozo me trajo mi pedido

- Umm, Jacob?

- Cómo has estado? No es que te estuviera buscando, pero hace rato quiero hablar contigo…

- Todo muy bien… - aunque sabía que no podía ocultar mis ojeras, por las noches sin dormir y el constante trabajo – Querías hablar conmigo? Oh, lo siento, tú cómo te encuentras?

- No la estoy pasando muy bien… - y ahí estaba mi viejo amigo, el pequeño Jake que había conocido tantos años atrás. – Bells, quisiera, antes que nada pedirte disculpas por todo lo que ha sucedido. Desde aquel día me sentí muy mal…

- Ya pasó Jake, todo está perdonado… Cómo vas con Leah?

- Leah y yo no somos nada hace ya tres años… La dejé, porque… No quiero que te sientas presionada ni incómoda por lo que te voy a decir, y también necesito que sepas que esto es la pura verdad: cuando sucedió todo, me di cuenta de que estaba enamorado de ti…

- Jacob…

- Si, ya sé, estás de novia con Edward…

- No, yo ya no soy la novia de él.

- Oh, lo siento, se que fue mi culpa…

- En realidad no, no fue tu culpa! Edward y yo nos… comprometimos hace un año!

- Pero… me dijiste que no eras su novia… - dijo algo confundido

- Y es la verdad, no soy su novia, soy su prometida!

- Bueno, me alegro por ti, que seas felíz…

- Muchas gracias Jacob… Debo irme – le dije, ya había terminado de tomar mi café – Espero que sigas bien… Adiós!

- Adios Bella…

Y me tenía que ir, si, no le había mentido, iba derecho a buscar a Edward al aeropuerto, llegaba en una hora. No podía esperar más, lo extrañaba demasiado y a eso se debían mis largas noches de insomnio. Hacías ya seis meses que se marchó a Inglaterra, para hacer una especie de pasantía. Las video llamadas no alcanzaban, los constantes e-mails, y los bombones mensuales no eran suficientes. Tenía necesidad de Edward en carne y hueso, no en dos dimensiones.

Cuando llegué al aeropuerto me encontré con los chicos, ansiosos, pero no tanto como yo. Les conté lo que había sucedido con Jacob, y tuve que retener a Emmett para que no se fuera a matarlo.

Henry me sacó un poco de nervios, sus pavadas al estilo Emmett me distrajeron bastante. Y al fin llegó el momento…

_El vuelo 956 proveniente de Inglaterra acaba de aterrizar._

Esperé, me puse de puntas de pié, me apoyé en los hombros de Emmett para saltar y poder verlo. Y lo conseguí: allí estaba con su perfecto cuerpo, su pelo cobrizo desordenado y sus ojos verdes que se notaban un tanto tristes, hasta que los posó sobre mí. Aquel brillo apareció. Y corrió hacia mí. Cuando llegó me abrazó y me levanto en el aire, dando vueltas. Me besó. Muchas veces, hasta que llenó un centésimo de lo que debería haber cubierto a partir del primero de julio.

- Te amo Bella, no sabes cuánto te he extrañado…

- No creo que supere lo que yo te amo a ti, ni lo que te extrañe…

Luego nos fuimos a la casa de los Cullen, allí mismo, en Seattle. Los padres de Edward eran muy buenos, nos habían acogido a las tres como si fuéramos sus propias hijas. Esme era puro amor, tenía muchísimo para dar, y siempre decía que necesitaba un par de niñas para malcriar, por eso Dios le había dado 3 hijos: para tener maravillosas nueras… Yo creo que exageraba! Carlisle era el padre perfecto, apoyando a sus hijos cuando hacían las cosas bien, y dándoles mejores consejos cuando erraban el camino.

Celebramos la navidad todos juntos, los Cullen, los Hale, los Brandon y los Swan, nos estábamos transformando en una gran familia. Aún recuerdo cuando Edward me pidió matrimonio, por cierto, algo muy poco convencional…

* * *

_Flashback_

_Volvía a nuestro apartamento luego de un largo día de un largo día de trabajo, esperaba que Edward estuviera, así pasábamos un buen viernes. Pero cuando abrí la puerta, todas las luces estaban apagadas. Me acerqué hasta el desayunador, donde había una nota con la letra característica de mi amor._

"_**Me desperté con ganas de jugar, así que te propongo lo siguiente: adivinanzas. No va a ser muy fácil, así que primero abre el refrigerador y carga energías con la rica torta que compré esta mañana.."**_

_Intrigada, me dispuse a cumplir con lo pedido. Se veía deliciosa. Terminé la porción que estaba separada y me encontré con un sobre._

"_**Ahora si, podemos comenzar! Ve a ducharte, tendrás que salir…"**_

_Entré a la ducha, emocionada por el juego, que me sacaba de la rutina, pero lo que más quería era ver a Edward. Cuando terminé, tomé el secador de pelo. Cómo me conocía este hombre, sabía que no saldría sin secarme el cabello._

"_**Lista? Debes ir de Alice. Tranquila, en la mesa están las llaves de mi Volvo…"**_

_Mi auto estaba averiado, seguramente se imaginó mi pregunta: Cómo demonios iré si no tengo auto? Salí de casa y me senté al volante. Otra nota:_

"_**Amor, se que estás impaciente, pero ve con cuidado!"**_

_Conduje durante quince minutos hasta llegar al edificio. _

_- Belly-Bells! Al fin llegas! Tengo algo para ti, pero apresúrate, que tenemos que ir de compras, recuerda que Emmett Junior tiene su primer fiesta de cumpleaños! Regalos, regalos!_

_- Amas esto, y vamos! Pásame el mensaje!_

_- No cuñadita, tengo indicaciones de que no te lo dé hasta llegar al objetivo…_

_Gruñí, bastante molesta._

_- Bella! Mírate al espejo! Qué fue lo que te sucedió?_

_- Dónde? – y al bajar el espejo, cayo otra nota._

"_**Alice debe cumplir mis indicaciones, no te enfades con ella por no darte la nota, no seas impaciente! Conduce hasta el centro comercial…"**_

_Y así lo hice. El duende me arrastró hasta una tienda para niños, y se pasó allí diez minutos tratando de elegir la prenda para Henry. _

_- Este es el regalo perfecto! No te encanta? Vamos! Revísalo_

_No podía creer que Edward llegara a tanto…_

"_**Que te parece si ahora, que ya has encontrado el regalo para nuestro sobrino, te diriges hacia nuestro apartamento, y primero dejas a Alice, por supuesto!"**_

_Ahora fue mi turno de sacarla arrastrando. La dejé en su casa y volé hacia la mía, donde no esperaba lo que encontré. Al abrir la puerta, había dos cajas gigantes, de casi dos metros cada una. Había un papel…_

"_**Elije: SI o No. De acuerdo a eso, abre una caja."**_

_Si tenía que ver con él, obviamente elegiría si… Abrí la caja, desesperada, pero el no estaba allí, como esperaba, en cambio había una pequeña caja forrada de terciopelo azul. Me desilusioné: el juego continuaría._

"_**Ábrelo Bella…"**_

_Y cuando lo hice, no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. Me quedé como una estatua, y de repente, apareció Edward, de la nada. Tomó la caja, el anillo, y me miró profundamente a los ojos. El brillo estaba presente. Se arrodilló._

_- Bella, te mentiría si te dijera que eres el amor de mi vida… - mi corazón se estrujó ante esas palabras dolorosas. – Porque tú eres mucho más que eso: eres el amor de mi existencia. Confío en ti por sobre todas las cosas, y te amo como nunca nadie amó: me harías el honor de convertirte en mi esposa?_

_Comencé a llorar, como aquella vez en que me pidió que sea su novia. Después de un minuto de silencio, en el que Edward se asustó, hablé:_

_- Por supuesto que sí! Te amo Edward! Con toda mi alma!_

_- Me haces el hombre más feliz del universo!_

_- Cómo fue que hiciste todo esto?_

_- Quería ser original..._

_Fin Flashback_

_

* * *

_

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que cuando Emmett habló, me sobresalté en los brazos de mi futuro marido.

- Familia! – dijo – Tenemos que contarles algo muy importante!

- No te hagas el misterioso y dínoslo ya! – le reclamó su madre

- Ya que lo piden… Rose y yo seremos padres otra vez!

- Oh por Dios! – lloró Esme – No puedo creerlo! Hijos, me darán mi segundo nieto! El próximo de tantos!

Y después de eso, todos nos abrazamos. Era el mejor regalo de Navidad que podríamos haber recibido: seríamos bendecidos con un nuevo niño.

.

* * *

Se preguntarán que pasó entre medio que Edward y Bella se arreglaron! Quedan 2 capítulos más, y un Outtake... Espero poder actualizar pronto! Reviews? Besos!


End file.
